Snow White and the Walking Dead (Part IV)
by jennifbl
Summary: Life at the prison is almost everything Gwen wanted. She just needs to make it perfect but when Illness strikes and the prison is attacked Gwen works even harder to keep the prison on its feet. How will she handle it when she realises it's another dead dream?
1. Mrs Guinevere Dixon

Seven months almost to the day we have been here. This prison, our safe haven. It's funny, people spend their whole lives being good to avoid going here and now it's the safest place they can be… for now. Despite my happiness here, there is a part of me that tells me it won't last but I ignore that bitch and take each day as it comes. I will live here, not survive. A lot has happened in the last seven months. Our group has grown, not just the Woodbury lot but others that we have 'saved' when we spot them. We have a rule, every person who enters our community must answer three questions: Who many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why? It's amazing how much you can tell about a person by how they answer those questions. Our community is a proper society that has jobs that people are assigned and they may move as they wish, only if there is space. We even have a council that makes most of the major decisions concerning the community. Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Sasha, Daryl and myself. I lead the council, alone. Rick decided, and good for him, to step down for a while choosing farming instead. A well-deserved and well-needed break. I don't 'lead' per-say, it's more of a prime minister capacity. When a decision is stuck in a debate, I make the final call, everything else is based on a fair democracy… finally.

I'm also the resident teacher for the kids and I look after Judith most of the time, she's my little ray of hope and I'm very attached to her. My morbid skill set has not been needed in a long time and I'm thankful for that. Nessa helps me with teaching when I'm not available, I do a lot of runs too. Nessa has an in depth knowledge on Native American Archaeology/history as well as fantastic numerical skills and English skills. I specialize in European history, Sciences and languages, I'm fluent in French, Japanese and Spanish. Just because the world has ended does not mean that the children have to grow up stupid… Lori taught me that. Andy set up an electrical grid of sorts and fresh water pumps for showering and drinking, the boy is good with things that can blow up in his face, he goes on runs but mostly makes sure that the prison is running smoothly, electrically and water wise.

Daryl does what he does best, he hunts and goes on runs. He keeps our community fed and comfortable, you can't ask for more than that. He hates taking me with him, he's afraid I'll get hurt. Cute, but unnecessary. Doesn't stop him kicking up a fuss every time I go out, which is a lot. Daryl and I also got 'married' in a sense. No written documents or nothing but Hershel conducted a little ceremony thing, he's kind of like the community Elder with his bible knowledge stuff, and people were there. He even got me a ring on one of the runs he did without me. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

We have been set up for almost two months now, winter is in full swing and we need to prepare the prison. Daryl led a sizable group of people on a run for enough supplies to do us a good brunt of the winter, Nessa, Andy and I will handle the worst of the winter when it comes around. I stayed behind to make sure everyone was clear on the winter safety rules. The last thing we need is people going out when they shouldn't and getting stuck in a storm, or slipping and breaking their necks, or catching potentially life threating winter illnesses. Medicine is hard to come by these days! I also have to work out rationing in case the weather gets so bad not even Nessa, Andy and I can handle it. Every possibility has to be looked at and I'm stressed as hell.

"Gwen, Daryl's back" Andy says, pocking his head into the staff room we had converted into a council room.

I look up at him briefly before looking down at my sheet of paper "Any casualties?"

"Nope" He replies.

I breathe a sigh of relief "Good"

"Aunt Gwen, you're working yourself too hard" Andy says sounding concerned.

I wave my hand "I'm fine"

Andy huffs frustrated and storms off "What's wrong with you?" I hear Daryl ask him

"Your Girlfriend is a pain in the ass" Andy snaps then I hear him continue on his tantrum.

Daryl taps the door "Permission to enter the Queen's chambers?" He says with a smirk.

I look up at him with a much needed laugh "Permission granted" I watch my boyfriend walk towards me and admire him. His hair is longer and appears darker, his facial hair is more prominent but still fair enough to see his gorgeous face. His muscles are more toned, his arms bigger. He's sexier than ever!

He strolls in casually and sits on the edge of the table and pulls the paper out from under my hand.

"Daryl!" I scold and reach for it.

He avoids me easily and moves the paper out of my reach and snorts "Is this a rationing plan for the whole prison?"

I snatch it off him with a glare "Yes and?"

"Your nephew's right, you're workin' too hard, Angel" He replies.

I sigh, lean back in my chair, tilt my head back and look at the ceiling "I know but after Lori… I don't want any mistakes, no stone left unturned. I want everyone to be safe and healthy"

Daryl kneels down on the floor in front of me "Guinevere, what happened to Lori wasn' your fault. It wasn' anyone's fault, except that prisoner who let the walkers in"

I look down at him and smile. I lift my hand and run my fingers lightly across his cheek "Oh, sweetie, I'd be lost and hopeless without you"

He grips my hand and moves it to his mouth and kisses it "You'll never be without me"

I move forward in my chair and lean down until I'm eye level with him "I love you" I tell him then press a kiss to his lips. He kisses me back lightly before pulling away and standing up.

He starts to fidget with hands and bites the flesh around his thumb "What?" I ask, this is Daryl's sign for something is on his mind.

He pulls his hand away from his mouth and sticks it in his pocket. My eyes follow his hand and notice and his hand has gripped onto something. "Honey, what is that?" I ask.

"Gwen, I…" He starts then shakes his head "Never mind"

He turns and power walks to the door. Oh hell no! I jump up and grips the back of his vest before he can reach the door and force him to stop.

"What is it?" I ask forcefully and stick my hand in his pocket. I only feel his fist. "Move your hand!" I demand.

He pulls his hand out and grabs mine before I can reach for his pocket again. I glare at him "Daryl! What's the matter with you? Let me see what it is!"

"Would you stop it?" He snaps as he wrestles with me to stop me diving for his pocket again.

I stop struggling with him and his grip slackens slightly. I raise an eyebrow at him "Seriously? It's like you don't know me at all!"

I throw all my weight onto him and he falls to the ground with a rather loud thump. In his moment of shock, I reach into his pocket and grip the box I feel in there and pull it out.

"Gwen!" He snaps and reaches for my hands but I just move my hands out the way of his reach and slide down his body to straddle his thighs as I stare at the little square box.

"Daryl…" I breathe out as he sits up and watches my face closely.

"Is this…?" I whisper and open the box slowly.

His whole body tenses underneath me as a gasp leaves my mouth "Oh, Daryl… This is gorgeous!" I squeal like a little girl!

His body relaxes "So that's a yes?"

I open my mouth excitedly then smirk "I don't remember hearing a question"

"Don' make me say it" He mutters.

"I can't answer a question I haven't been asked" I say innocently.

He glares slightly then mutters the question inaudibly. "What?" I ask.

"Marry me, damn it" He yells.

I grin "Of course I will!" I reply and kiss him excitedly.

I pull back and pull the ring out of the box. Even the ring shows how much he loves and knows me. The diamond is round and small, subtle and cute, white gold. I smile happily. He remembered. I hate large, ostentatious jewellery. I have one ring on my right ring finger I have worn since I was 16, it's a simple silver Celtic design band, a pair of earrings that are also simple, silver and with a Celtic design and a necklace with a Celtic border surrounding a trinity knot around my neck. I slide the ring on my finger but Daryl stops me before it touches my nail.

"I'll do it" He mutters.

I smile as he pushes the ring onto my finger slowly. "It fits" He says sounding relieved

I fake a gasp "How did you know my size!"

He laughs and kisses me again and pulls me in for a hug "I love you, McDade"

"I love you too, Dixon" I reply

"Oh, come on guys! Take it to your cell" Andy groans behind us.

I laugh, rationing forgotten. The 'wedding' was more of a way to uplift spirits and give a reminder of what it's like to live and not just survive. It was good for all of us, a happy occasion instead of a funeral for a change. Daryl was not too thrilled about it but he did it with a scowl and a red face. He's so cute! Glenn and Maggie weren't too far behind us.


	2. Working Too Hard

Everyone was right, I was working too hard. It was the height of winter and it was so icy that literally only Andy, Nessa and I could run on it, even Daryl struggled and he could not take out his bike at all. So on top of everything else I've got going on, I do most of the runs as well. I don't mind but I barely sleep or eat and I only ever stop to get that little bit of sleep I do get. This went on for about four months. I totally ignored everything the group said to me, Daryl was getting really pissed off and Dr S told me to take a rest but I just couldn't… All of these people rely on this prison to keep them safe and that is exactly what I intend to do. Coming back from another run, I hide the exhaustion on my face as I head straight to the library for the afternoon school. After that I showered. I look at myself in the cracked bathroom mirror and sigh. I look worn out. My eyes are reddening and I have some serious bags going on underneath my eyes. My cheeks are getting hollow and my skin has gone from a pale glow to a dull pasty colour. My skin is drying from the cold weather and my clothes are becoming scarily loose but it will be worth it when everyone is safe and secure and when spring comes in and it becomes easier for others to go on runs. A wave of dizziness falls over me for the third time today and I grip the sink tightly and take a deep breath and shake myself out of it. I still need to feed Judith, go to a council meeting, do inventory and check the perimeter. I head out of the bathroom and back towards my cell where I dump my dirty clothes then head straight back out.

"Hey, Gwen!" Someone shouts and I wave half-heartedly.

More people greet me but they suddenly sound distant. Oh God, my vision is blurry. That's the last thing I remember.

 **Nessa's P.O.V**

Gwen has been working too damn hard lately, trying to build this place for everyone. We've all told her to slow down but then she throws on a cute smile and tells everyone that she's fine and to drop it. I've never seen her sleep, before all this all I did see was a sleeping Gwen but not anymore. She's almost a shell of her former self and it scares me. It scares everyone, especially Daryl. Today, after our run, Gwen walks straight to the library, it is supposed to be my class today… I drop down in a seat in the communal area and have some food. I see Gwen go into her cell then head straight to the shower, to her cell, then out again. I sigh, now where is she going? Someone calls her name and she lifts her hand half-heartedly then she staggers. I stand up quickly and she straightens herself and I almost sigh in relief but she staggers again and hits the ground hard. I gasp and run over.

"Gwen!" I shout and drop to her side and turn her over.

Her breath is laboured and she's sweating. I check her for bites automatically, even though I know she hasn't got any. It's exhaustion.

Daryl forces his way through the crowd and pushes away a guy who tries to lift Gwen up and snaps "What happened?"

I shrug "I don't know, she collapsed. She's exhausted"

He picks her up and says as calmly as he can "Go get Doctor S"

"Right!" I say and run off to find Dr S.

I lead him to Daryl and Gwen's cell where Gwen is still passed out and the cell is packed with Daryl, Andy, Rick, holding Judith, Carl, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Hershel and Beth. Michonne would be here but she's off trying to track down the Governor again.

Hershel is already checking Gwen over but Dr S is a human physician. He drops to her side and checks her temperature and her pulse. "She's got a slight fever, any bites?" Doctor S asks

"We didn't run into any walkers today" Andy says.

"I checked her anyway and she didn't have any" I say stepping forward

The tension in the room relaxes a little. "So what's wrong with her?" Daryl asks anxiously.

Rick places his hand on Daryl's shoulder as Dr S does his job.

Dr S stands up and smiles "She'll be okay but from now on she has to slow down or she might not be next time. She's exhausted and dehydrated and she may talk the big talk but the Snow Queen has a cold"

Andy and I laugh "Really?" Andy asks breathlessly

Dr S nods looking confused.

"She has always said that since she got Swine flu when she was 16 she is immune to illness and she gets taken down by a cold?" Andy laughs and hold onto me as he holds his stomach.

"Andy, shut up" Gwen moans.

 **Gwen's P.O.V**

"She has always said that since she got Swine Flu when she was 16 she is immune to illness and she get taken down by a cold?" I hear Andy laugh

I groan in my head at that, a cold? I have a fucking cold?

"Andy, shut up" I moan as I open my eyes and I'm met by a room full of people.

I raise an eyebrow at the crowd "Did I die or something?"

Maggie giggles "No, we were worried. Turns out you _are_ human after all"

I grin "Sorry guys." I move to get out my bed, despite still feeling tired and dizzy.

I'm pushed down roughly by Daryl who glares at me "No. You're not leavin' this bed"

"But…" I start just to be cut off by Dr. S

"Seriously, Gwen, you have got to slow down. You have made yourself ill. Push yourself any harder and you won't be any use to anyone." He says firmly.

I sigh and rub my temples "I know. I got a little too obsessed with this place." I look at Daryl with a smile "I'm sorry"

I turn back to the group "Seriously guys, I'm good. Go back to what you were doing."

"Fine, but I'm getting you some food" Carol says, "When was the last time you ate?"

I grin sheepishly "I can't remember"

She nods "Exactly"

Everyone leaves and I turn to Daryl who is still staring at me blankly. I sigh "Don't look at me like that"

"Like what?" He asks

"With indifference" I reply and open my arms "I'm sick, hold me"

"I told you over and over again you were making yourself ill" Daryl snaps at me and I flinch "You can see it in your body, you're looking weak"

I cast down my eyes "I know, I'm sorry. I…I just want this place to be safe"

I hear Daryl move and then the bed dips and wraps his arms around me. "Enough now, Angel. You have all of us here to help you. Delegate, don't do it all yourself"

"I know I should have but I'm so used to doing things on my own or acting as someone's mother that I just did it like I was on autopilot" I tell him

Daryl kisses my temple "I'm your husband, Gwen, you gotta trust me"

I look up at him surprised "I do trust you, I trust you with my life, with my sisters and nephews lives. Why would think I wouldn't trust you?"

Daryl frowns "You've been ignorin' everythin' I've said and you didn' tell me the full extent of your workload"

"I thought I could handle it, I was wrong" I tell him. "I'm…"

"Stop apologizin', just don' do it again" He says calmly

I grin "Yeah, okay"


	3. Living with the Love

Life went on, our group grew more but we lost people along the way but not as many as we would have if we were out there. Not even close. According to Beth, we haven't had an incident in 29 days, cool. This morning I wake up with a start. I had a nightmare, the first one in a while. I can't remember it now but I know it scared the crap out of me. I turn and Daryl is still asleep, it must be early. He's usually awake before me. I kiss his cheek before I slide out of bed and dress. I'll feed Judith, give Rick a small lie in… for him anyway. I walk into Rick's cell like I do many a morning. He's passed out on his stomach with no shirt on, he's snoring lightly but its semi muffled by his face in his pillow. I let out a little laugh and look over at a cooing Judith. This little monkey always wakes up early. I lean over her cot and tickle her stomach a little making her laugh.

"I'll be back in just a moment, little bug" I whisper.

I put formula in a bottle and take it out to boil some water. After the water boils, I fill the bottle, put the top on and shake it up before putting it in a bowl of cold water to make the cooling down time less. I grab some of the fruit that Rick brought in and mash it up into a little bowl then head back to the cell. I pick Judith up and out of the cot and place her on my hip. Babies sure do grow quickly. I bounce her about a little as she starts fussing. She's hungry. I write a quick note and leave it next to Rick's head telling him I've got Judith. I take her out to the main part of the cell block and sit on a bench and pull the bottle out of the bowl and shake a little of the milk on the underside of my wrist to check it's temperature. Too hot still. I feed her the fruit first. She makes happy noises as she eats. She finishes and I check her bottle again, it's fine, then feed her that. Rick comes out mid bottle.

He smiles at me tiredly "Didn't sleep much, Gwen?"

I nod "I did, I just woke up early and decided to have some Gwen and Judy time."

Rick sits in a seat across from me and stares at his daughter for a moment before looking up at me with a smile "You make a good mother"

I laugh "Thanks"

Rick disappears for a moment and comes out dressed in his farmer gear and an MP3 player that Daryl got for him. He nods at me as he walks by. Carol comes down next.

"Mornin' Gwen" She says sitting in the seat that Rick just left

"Mornin' Carol" I reply with a smile

"That deer that Daryl brought back yesterday will do us all another day or two but we need other supplies." Carol says as she plays with Judith's fingers.

I nod "Yeah, Daryl's doing a run today but we are short on people. The fence duty has been increased. You should have a look, they've increased something awful over the last few days"

She nods then stands "I'm going to start on breakfast"

"Thanks, Carol" I say to her.

She smiles "No problem"

Not 10 minutes later out comes Daryl looking around confused and a little panicked until he spots me with Judith and he relaxes. He heads down the stairs towards me and slides on the bench next to me.

"You alright?" He asks looking concerned.

I nod confused "Yeah, I just had a little nightmare but I'm fine, I can't even remember what it was."

His arm slides around and shoulder and he tickles Judith's stomach, making her laugh hysterically and he smiles "Mornin' little ass kicker" He mutters.

I giggle and kiss his cheek "You're so cute"

"Aww, you guys are so sweet" I look up at Beth startled then smirk.

"You'd make a great ninja in another life" I tell her

She laughs "Thanks, I think" She holds out her arms "I'll take over for a little while if you like? I know you're goin' on the run today"

I shake my head at her but too late.

"You're what?" Daryl growls.

I hand Judy over to Beth who looks at me guiltily "She'll need another bottle" I tell her.

I head for the exit and Daryl follows me suit "Hey, Gwen, don' ignore me"

I stop in the corridor and turn to him "Daryl, must we go through this every single time!" I snap "I'm going on the run"

He sighs and throws his arm around my shoulder as we head to the outside kitchen for some breakfast "You do enough as it is, Gwen."

I nod "Yeah, I know but not nearly as much as I used too"

"Morning Daryl and Gwen!" A voice calls and Daryl jumps a little looking shocked.

"Morning Daryl and Gwen" Doctor S calls

"What's up Doctor S" Daryl replies, he like Doctor S, he's a cool guy.

"Morin' Daryl, Mornin' Gwen" Another voice calls.

"Hey Gwen! Hey Daryl!" Yet another shouts

Daryl is positively baffled by the time we reach Carol who is laughing at the look on his face.

"Smells good." He says, removing his arm from my shoulder and accepting two bowls and hands one to me

"Just so you know, I liked you both first." Carol says with a smirk

"Stop. You know, Rick brought in a lot of them, too." Daryl says looking embarrassed

"Not recently. Give the stranger sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're gonna have to learn to live with the love." Carol says

"Yeah, baby, you've been good to these people" I say to Daryl and kiss his jaw

"You too, Guinevere Dixon" Carol scolds. My eyes widen.

Daryl smirks at me as Carol continues "You work day and night to ensure this place runs, they feel safe because of you"

"Right." Daryl says and takes a bite of his meat then kisses my temple

"I need you two to see something." Carol says then turns to the kid with glasses behind her "Patrick, you want to take over?"

"Yes, ma'am." Patrick says enthusiastically "Mr. Dixon" He says causing Daryl to stop in his tracks and look at the kid confused

Patrick continues enthusiastically "I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honoured to shake your hand." The kid sticks out his hand

I raise an eyebrow and a smirk twitches at the corner of my mouth. Daryl looks at me confused then down at the kid and smirks. He makes a show of licking every one of his fingers before griping Patrick's hand in a potentially crushing grip. I cringe but Patrick looks thrilled, like he had just touched his superhero. I smirk, Daryl's my superhero, kid.

We turn to walk away again when Patrick says "Oh, Mrs Dixon!" I nearly spit out my food at the formality and turn to look at him

"Yeah, kid?" I reply.

"You're class yesterday on the Tudor Dynasty was fascinating" He says with a blush

I smirk "You were listening to that huh?"

He nods his face reddening "Yeah, I listen to all your classes"

I hear Carol giggle and Daryl wraps his arm around my with my waist and pulls me into his side "sorry kid, she's taken"

Patrick looks positively shocked and embarrassed and looks away from us. We follow Carol "Aw, you were mean to the poor little kid"

Daryl shrugs "Horny little brat was checking out my wife"

"Daryl, he's like 14" I say with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs "So?"

"About today, Gwen was right, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run." Carol says interrupting our little talk

"That place is good to go." Daryl says with a mouth full of food "We're gonna move on it."

"Yeah." Carol says as we reach the first set of fences that look out into the courtyard and down to the second lot of fences where dozens of walkers are pressing against them and I frown at them worriedly

"The thing is, we had a pretty big build-up overnight. Dozens more towards tower three. It's getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore." Carol continues

I groan a little "It's worse than it was last night"

"With more of us sitting here, we're drawing more of them out. You get enough of those damn fence-cleaners, they start to herd up. Pushing against the fences again." Daryl says indicating to the line of people killing walkers through the fence

"It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long. Sorry, Pookie." Carol says with pouty lips

I laugh a little but stare at the fence a little longer until Daryl tugs me away gently "Come on Gwen, we're meetin' Sasha, Maggie and Glenn by the cars"

"Is that all that's going? And you were going to leave me behind?" I ask in disbelief.

He grunts and I frown "Don't you grunt at me, Mr Dixon"

He stops next to the car and grabs me around the waist, drops his head and kisses me. I kiss back feverishly and slide my arms around his neck. He pulls away briefly.

"I'll stop gruntin' at you when you stop goin' on runs, Mrs Dixon" He mutters and presses his mouth back onto mine

"Honestly, do you two ever break apart" Glenn says walking up to us.

I pull back a little and stick my tongue out at him "Says you, speaking of which where's Maggie?" I ask

"She's not coming but Tyreese said he would take her place" Glenn says, I frown at him, he still sucks at lying.


	4. Watch Your Back

Sasha appears moments later and everyone starts loading up the cars. Moments later Zack turns up.

"I would like to volunteer" He says and holds his head up proudly.

I turn to him and frown "Zack…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Gwen, I know what you're going to say and I know what I'm risking" He says and I nod.

"Okay" I smirk "You better tell Beth"

His eyes widen "Uh, really?"

I laugh "Uh, yeah!"

I like Zack, he's about the same age as Andy and the two boys get on pretty well. Although I was kind of surprised when Beth started dating Zack and not Andy but I think that's mostly because Andy won't date. He's scared to get to close.

Tyreese appears and Beth comes by moments later carrying a basket and smiles at Zack "Hey" He says and walks over to her and kisses her.

I smile then load some ammo onto the truck.

"Are you gonna say goodbye?" Zack calls after Beth.

"Nope" She calls back.

She stops next to me momentarily and kisses my cheek and keeps going "It's like a damn romance novel." Daryl says

Zack scoffs "Says you"

I laugh "He's got a point"

"Thank you Gwen." Zack says and climbs into the car with Glenn

"Hey" A guy says coming up to us, Bob, if I remember correctly "I'd like to start pulling my weight around here."

I look at Sasha and shrug. She sighs and says "Bob, it's only been a week."

"That's a week worth of meals, a roof over my head. Let me earn my keep." Bob says and it makes me smile. I like guys who are like that.

Sasha gives him a look "You were out on your own when Daryl found you."

Bob interrupts her "That's right."

"I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team." Sasha argues

"We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy." Daryl says as he grips my hand and walks towards his bike

"You know he was a medic in the Army." Glenn says

Sasha looks to me unsure "You a hell of a tough sell. You know that?" Bob says with a smile

"Gwen?" Sasha says

I shrug "Why not, love a good squaddie and he's a medic, he's both rolled into one, score!" I grin

Bob points towards me and grins at Sasha who nods and climbs into the car. Bob nods at me and I wink at him and climb onto the back on Daryl's bike.

I press my mouth on Daryl's ear lightly and whisper "You know this bike is as familiar between my legs as you"

Daryl's grips the handle bars tightly "Now, woman? Really?

I grin and let out a low laugh "Just keeping you on your toes, mon amour"

His hand grabs my knee tightly "Gwen" He threatens.

I lean back with a loud laugh "Okay, okay"

"Honestly, you two" Nessa says as she walks by with an armful of books.

I turn "Hey, where have you been hiding?" I ask her

She looks confused "Nowhere, you're the one who's been hiding"

"Nuh uh!" I protests childishly.

"Uh, yuh huh" she replies

She pouts "You never play with me anymore"

I laugh "Aww, I promise to make time to play with you when we get back"

She punches my arm "Yeah, right. Good Luck, bitch face"

I slap her arm "See you later, fucker"

Daryl laughs and starts his bike and we work our way slowly down to the main fence where I see a familiar sight.

"Michonne!" I call and wave.

She turns and grins. "Well, look who's back." Daryl says stopping the bike next to her, Rick and Carl

"Didn't find him." Michonne says, the Governor. She's been searching for him since he ran away

Daryl nods "Glad to see you in one piece."

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon." Rick and I exchange a look of worry for Michonne. She sees it "It's worth a shot." She snaps

"Miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighbourly types. Is it?" Daryl asks her and when answered with silence he turns to Rick "I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot. The one I was talking about, just seeing."

Rick nods "Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares. I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

"Be careful out there, I don't like that you go out there without a gun" I scold

He smiles at me "I've got my knife"

"I couldn't care less" I tell him harshly. "Just carry your gun"

"I'll go with you guys." Michonne says heading for the car

"You just got here." Carl protests

"And I'll be back." Michonne says with a smile

Rick smiles at me and I give him a pointed look "Take care of yourself, okay?" I tell him.

He pats my upper arm "Yeah you too"

He runs down to the main gate and opens it for us, the second set opens too and we're off.


	5. One Shot A Day

The superstore isn't too far away, 20 minutes tops. Daryl pulls up next to the fences. I hear that the music is still running. I jump off the bike and head to the truck and pull out my bag, slide it on my back then I grab a box of ammo and toss it over my shoulder.

"Thanks, babe" Daryl says and I hand a gun to Bob.

"You good with this or do you prefer a hand gun?" I ask

"No this is good" He says.

I nod "Okay"

He walks off with Daryl and Zack comes up to me "I'll take a rifle"

I scoff "No you won't" I hand him a hand gun "You'll take this"

"Aw, come on Gwen!" He wines.

I sigh and hand it to him "Don't make me regret that"

He grins "You won't"

"Hm" I say and hand one over to Glenn then take another for myself

I move over to Daryl as he says "Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs."

"So they all just left?" Bob asks

"Give a listen." Sasha says

Everyone falls silent and listens to the music "You drew 'em out." Michonne says

"Put a boom box out there three days ago." Sasha says with a grin

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn continues.

Daryl walks through the gap in the fence with his crossbow half raised and ready "All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people." He says.

We all split into different directions to check for any walkers. I lift my gun and look around and into large army tents. Some are empty some contain corpses that don't move. Supplies are long gone out here but it's the inside of the store that we are interested in.

I meet up with the others next to the shop window which Daryl bangs on hard and sits on the window ledge "Just give it a second"

I nod and look through the window, it's too dark to see much. Daryl's arm wraps around my waist and pulls me down onto his knee.

There is a few moments of silence until Zack says "Okay, I think I got it." I roll my eyes, here we go

"Got what?" Michonne asks

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." Zack says moving over to sit next to Daryl and me.

Daryl scoffs and moves his hand from my waist to my ass, I resist jumping out of his grasp "He's been tryin' to guess for, like, six weeks." Daryl says not even acknowledging my look

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself." Zack says "One shot a day."

"All right, shoot." Daryl says

Zack thinks for a moment "Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of... surly. You're married to Gwen who was a Forensic Anthropologist"

"I am a Forensic Anthropologist, just because the world went to shit doesn't mean my brain did" I say with a smirk

Zack holds up his hands defensively "Sorry, you are married to a Forensic Anthropologist and she worked in the justice system. Big swing here." He searches Daryl's face for a hint then says triumphantly "Homicide cop."

I grin and Michonne starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Daryl asks

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense." Michonne says still grinning

"Actually, the man's right." Daryl says and discreetly pinches me at the same time. Zack's head snaps back around to him "Undercover." Daryl says

"Come on, really?" Zack asks sceptically

"Yep. I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?" Daryl says seriously

"Dude, come on, really?" Zack says. I crack and start laughing at the serious look on Zack's face.

"Sorry, you've watched one too many detective dramas" I say to Zack with a grin

Zack grins and puts his head down "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess."

"Yeah, you keep doin' that." Daryl says.

There is a bang on the window above our heads and I don't even flinch. I look up at the walker and step off of Daryl's lap. Daryl stands up after me and walks around to the entrance of the store

"We're gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne asks

"Let's do it." Daryl says

I stand at the door with Sasha, guns up as Daryl puts his hand on the door. He looks at me and I nod. He opens the door and jumps back. One shot each and the two walkers inside the store collapse to the ground. Tyreese and Bob drag them outside so we have no obstacles.

"All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?" Sasha says

"Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?" Tyresse asks

"You had a few years before I was born." Sasha answers.

I laugh a little and enter the store. After the sweep the first thing I do is head to the baby aisle for Judy. I pick up the entire shelf of formula and the diapers in her size. She needs bigger bottles. I mutter a little when I see the bottles on a shelf I can't reach. I'll climb. I step onto one shelf and boost myself up.

Hands clamp around my waist "Woah, woah! Gwen" Daryl says and he pulls me off the shelf

"Daryl! What are you doing?" I ask surprised

"What do you need?" He asks

"The bottles on the top shelf" I tell him.

He barely needs to stretch to reach them and I had to do some crazy climbing. He drops them in the bag in my hand.

I smile and wrap my arms around his waist "Oh, my hero"

"You nearly hurt yourself for some bottles" Daryl says with a glare.

"Judy needs bigger bottles so we don't have to waste too much formula making her two bottles with every feed" I says quietly as I move along the shelf and grab some teething toys and baby shampoo. The stuff we use is too harsh for her skin.

Daryl's hands grab my hips and he pulls me back into his "You're attached to little ass kicker"

I nod "Yeah"

His mouth drops to my neck and his hand touches my stomach "We should practice to make our own"

I lean my head back into his shoulder "Here?"

He pulls away from my neck "Just keeping you on your toes, babe" He says and walks away from me with a grin.

I fume as he walks away. That bastard! He's too smart for his own good! I nearly have a heart attack when I hear a loud crashing noise followed by a scream and a bang. I throw my bag onto my shoulder and run towards the noise. Daryl, Tyreese and Zack are already there. They lift the first fallen shelf off the ground. I look down and see Bob surrounded by broken wine bottles.

"We're over in Wine and beers!" Zack shouts.

I kneel down next to Bob "Are you okay?" I ask

He nods "Yeah, I'm fine, just stuck. I was moving fast. I drove right into the drinks."

Tyresse kneels down next to me "Man, you lucked out. If this thing had come down on you the wrong way..."

I hear something above us and I look up as the ceiling collapses in and a walker falls through it but gets stuck in some wires. Daryl grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah, uh, we should probably go now." Glenn says looking up at the walker piñata

"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there." Daryl shouts grabbing the shelf.

Walkers start falling out of the gap in the ceiling like rain. Raining walkers, nope! Other parts of the ceiling start collapsing in on itself and arms cover my head and pull me away from the collapsing ceiling.


	6. An Oncoming Storm

"Oh shit!" I mutter and back away from the walkers.

Those that didn't splatter into pieces clamber to their feet and start coming after us. Backing away doesn't help. Walkers just keep falling through the roof, almost landing on top of us. The group has scattered, I can't see Zack, Glenn or Michonne anymore. Daryl's grip is tight on my shirt as he pulls me further and further away from Bob.

I pull from his grip and rush back to Bob and kneel down in front of him and take down the walkers that get to close. Daryl's at my side in seconds. The ceiling groans loudly and I look up curiously and my eyes widen

"Daryl!" I shout looking at the crashed helicopter that is caving in the ceiling.

Everyone regroups and Zack rushes over and lifts the shelf. I turn and pull Bob out from under the shelf. "Come on!" Daryl helps me.

"You okay?" I ask Bob.

He nods looking relieved. My heart drops when I hear Zack scream. I turn to see a walker taking a chunk out of Zack's leg. My eyes widen and I unconsciously dive for him.

"Zack!" I scream gripping his arms and pulling at him.

He digs his fingers into my arms as he screams in pain. Arms wrap around my waist and pulls me hard out of Zack's grip.

"Wait!" I scream.

The scream dies as Zack falls to the ground and the walker tears into his neck. Daryl turns me roughly and throws me over his shoulder. I gasp as my stomach bangs into his shoulder. I close my eyes as the helicopter crashes through the ceiling. Daylight stings my eyes as Daryl and the rest of the group continue to run across the parking lot to the gap in the fence. They finally stop when it's clear we're not being followed by any walkers. Daryl puts me down.

I punch him hard in the chest angrily and he staggers back slightly "Why did you do that? I can walk"

Daryl glares at me "You were playin' hero!"

My mouth drops open "Are you crazy! I thought if I could get him out of there we could have amputated like we did with Hershel! Don't ever treat me like a sack of flour again!"

Daryl grips my upper arm and turns to the rest of the group "Let's get out of here" He snaps and drags me to his bike.

I pull away from him and head to the car instead. I swear, steam is coming out of my ears. I thought for just a moment I could save someone, just once. I am not in the wrong. I didn't risk anyone else's life with my actions, I didn't even risk mine. Daryl is just too over protective! The ride back to the prison was tense, no one even dared to try and speak to me. We drive through the gates and the moment the car stops I'm out and storming back to the cell block.

A hand grabs my elbow and forces me to stop. "Get off me Daryl!" I shout and fight against him.

"Stop, Gwen!" Daryl snaps.

"I said let go!" I scream at him.

Daryl pulls the sack of flour routine and before I know it I'm staring at the angel wings on his back as he power walks through the cell blocks and towards the administration offices. I spend the entire time slamming my fists on his back, kicking my legs and screaming. Anyone we come across knows to dive out of the oncoming storm that is Daryl and Guinevere Dixon. Daryl kicks open the door of the old Warden's office, storms in, then kicks the door closed before dropping me on the couch.

"What did I say, Dixon! Stop throwing me over you're damn shoulder!" I snap at him.

Daryl's hands slam down on the couch at either side of my head. I involuntarily flinch, oh shit…. He's pissed!

"Gwen" He says quietly, his voice strained

"Daryl" I retort sharply

His mouth crashes onto mine in an angry kiss, I respond immediately. God I hate this man! His hands grip my shirt and literally rips the material from top to bottom. My jacket is still on but that doesn't stop him at all. I grip a handful of his hair while my other hand pushes his jacket off his shoulder. His vest hit the floor with a soft thump. I feel the coldness of metal touch my skin just under my bra. I hear a rip and I feel the knife graze my skin. I gasp and his tongue dives into my mouth. His hand grips my breast in a rough grip. He ripped my damn bra! As I retort I grip his shirt and pull. It rips and buttons bounce on the ground. Daryl pulls away from my mouth with a growl. He lets go of my breasts and grabs my hips and pulls me violently to the edge couch. My jeans and underwear are off before I can blink. I gasp loudly that morphs into a moan as his fingers press onto my clit and brushes his fingers down my vagina.

He groans and leans down to me ear "You're wet"

I moan again "Daryl"

My hands shoot to his belt and unbuckle it. My breath is coming out in pants and Daryl is the same. I unbutton his jeans and push them and his underwear down his hips. Daryl's hands tighten on hips and he flips me onto my knees. I can feel his penis press against my vagina. He enters me harder than usual but I like it. He thrusts his hips in long hard strikes. His fingers press into my hips in a bruising grip as his tempo increases. My pants of breaths have turned into loud, animalistic moans. Daryl is just as loud as I am. One of his hands glides up my spine then tangles into my hair and tugs hard. My body follows my hair until my head makes contact with his shoulder. His free hand moves from my hips to my breasts. His lips move against my neck surprisingly softly compared to the battering my lower area is getting. He lets go of my hair and his hand presses against my clit. I all but scream as he stimulates my clit as well as hitting my G-spot over and over again. My stomach feels tight as I feel my climax building. Daryl kisses me as we both cum at the same time. I collapse forward onto the couch as my body relaxes. Daryl collapses on top of me. His finger intertwine with mine and his breath feels hot against my neck. He rolls over to sit on the couch properly and pulls me with him.

"Daryl" I say breathlessly "We still have to talk about what happened today"

Daryl sighs and brushes his sweat slicked hair off his forehead "Gwen, I can't lose you and that's all that went through my head today"

"Daryl, sweetie, we can't live like that. Remember what I said?" I ask him

"Live each day as it comes" He mutters

I nod "Precisely" I sigh "We have to talk to Beth"

Daryl sighs "I know, I'll do it."

"You were close to Zack, weren't you?" I ask, I've been so preoccupied keeping the prison running, I barely know what goes on in it.

Daryl shrugs "I'm tired of losing people"

I lean up and kiss him "I know, baby. Me too"

I climb off him and pull on my underwear and jeans, I need to shower. I sigh strip off my hoodie and the ripped shirt and bra then put my hoodie back on.

"Thanks Daryl." I mutter as I zip up the hoodie.

I hear Daryl snort "Says you"

I turn as he lifts his shirt and I grin. He slides it on anyway along with his jacket and vest.

I grip his arm "Let's change then talk to Beth."

"Gwen, I'd like to do it alone" Daryl says

I look up at him shocked but nod all the same.


	7. Breaking The News

People watch us wearily as we enter our cell block. The sun is setting… it was still light when we got back. I feel immensely guilty. I collide with Nessa who looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I look at Daryl and nod. He heads to our cell.

"Cold, Gwen?" She asks looking at my chest.

I look down at myself and my nipples are indeed tight against the thin material of my hoodie.

I shrug with a nervous grin "Well when one losses their bra and shirt"

I head back to my room and she falls in step with me "Did you have fun?" Nessa asks.

My smile drops, she doesn't know. I peek into mine and Daryl's cell first to see if he's in there, he would flip if Nessa saw his scars. He's there but he is buttoning his shirt. I take Nessa's hand and bring her in. Daryl looks up and nods briefly at Nessa and kisses me before leaving.

Nessa frowns "What happened?"

I sigh and sit on the bed, Nessa sits next to me "Zack… he's dead"

Nessa sighs sadly "Poor Zack, poor Beth."

I nod "I know, that's why me and Daryl were 'arguing'" I use my fingers to animate quotation marks

"What happened?" She asks again

"I tried to pull Zack out of there but the walker bit his ankle and there was a helicopter collapsing the ceiling and walkers were raining from the ceiling." I take a deep breath "Daryl pulled me away to save me. Zack collapsed to the ground and the walker bit into his neck. Daryl threw me over his shoulder and ran from there just before the helicopter collapsed into the shop. It all happened so fast"

I drop my head onto her shoulder. She strokes my hair softly like Lori used too. A tear wells up at the thought of her but I force it back.

"It's not your fault" Nessa says, she's getting perceptive.

"I had a nightmare last night" I tell her.

She sighs "That doesn't mean a thing, despite how prophetic your dreams can be. In this world, death is as common as a cold"

"Nice simile" I say with a smirk.

She giggles a little "I'm going to see Beth" I tell her. "Could you tell Andy, he liked Zack"

She nods and leaves. I hear an 'ooft' followed by "Sorry Beth"

I turn to the cell door as Beth walks in, her face forced in a fake smile. I beckon her over. She drops down next to me and her head makes contact with my knees, she does this a lot. She lifts her body onto the bed. I smile and stroke her hair. We don't speak for a good hour. I'm aware of Daryl hanging outside the door, listening.

"Gwen?" Beth says.

"Yes, Beth" I reply

"Thank you" She says

I look down at her surprised "For what?"

"Daryl told me you tried to save him, thank you, for trying" Beth says

Her innocence still astounds me. Despite putting on a tough front her innocence runs deep. I bend over and kiss her temple "Oh my dear Beth. You are a wonderful person"

She sits up suddenly and flings her arms around my neck "I'm going to miss him" She mutters into my neck.

I pull her away and hold her face in my hands "Crying isn't a sign of weakness, Beth. Its proof you are human. Emotions is what separates us from those who would cause us harm and it is the difference between us and the walkers. Let it out, baby. You don't have to show it in front of anyone, I don't"

I see moisture build up in her eyes and she nods. I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. I stand and pull Beth with me. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, night" She says forcing on a smile.

She leaves and Daryl walks in and closes the cell door. He hates leaving it open with all these people around when he sleeps. He flops onto the bed and holds his arms open for me. I sigh and let myself fall into them.

"Leader, forensic anthropologist, teacher, therapist, wife and fighter. Am I forgettin' anything" Daryl mutters as he holds me against his chest.

I laugh breathlessly "No, I don't think so"

"The list is growin'" He mutter tiredly.

I nod against his chest "God, I'm tired" I sigh and close my eyes.

Daryl grunts in agreement. We pass out, it's been a long day.


	8. The Illness

The next morning I wake up to the loss of Daryl's body heat. I groan and grasp for him. "No, come back" I mutter tiredly

Daryl chuckles "Come on, Angel"

I sigh irritably and sit up "Fine!"

I get dressed and head out to the main part of the cell block and see Rick already awake and holding Judith. I walk over with a grin and hold my arms out.

"Moring, Rick, Morning Judy" I say and Rick passes Judy into my arms.

I make Judy a bottle and some food and feed her. Daryl comes over with some food for me and him. "You need to eat too" He says.

I open my mouth and Daryl laughs while spooning food into my mouth. "A girl could get used to this" I say with a laugh.

"Walkers! Walkers in D!" I hear someone scream.

That noise is followed by gunshots. Daryl and o only have to exchange a look of shock before diving out of our seats "Beth!" I shout. She comes running over. "Here take Judith!" I hand the baby over to the girl before running for my cell to grab my gun.

I turn and follow Daryl out of C. "Hershel! Lock the gates to the tombs!" I shout as I get to the gate to the courtyard

"Walkers in D!" I hear Glenn yell

"What about C?" I hear Rick yell

"Clear. We locked the gates to the tombs. Hershel's on guard." Sasha says as she runs for D

"It ain't a breach." Daryl yells

"We followed the plan." Sasha tells Rick.

D is in absolute chaos when we run in. People running, walkers everywhere. The walkers are the residence of D. What the hell? Rick makes sure everyone gets out while the rest of us take out the walkers. The screams subside and is replaced with crying. I look around, checking for walkers.

"Daryl, come with me" I say and head up to the second floor carefully.

"Are we all clear down here?" Rick yells

"Yeah" Sasha replies

Glenn is already up here. I spot a body and indicate for Daryl to go on as I stick my knife into the poor girls head and move on. I hear growling and Daryl shouting "Down!"

I run forward and see the walker collapse back into the cell. Rick is right behind me as I move forward.

"Glenn, you okay?" I ask

He nods as Rick helps him to his feet. Rick moves back the curtain and I see the walker and sigh.

"Oh, it's Patrick" Daryl says "It's all of 'em"

I drop my head into my hands and sigh irritably "How the hell did this happen!"

Now it's our horrible duty to go around and take care of any dead. Stab them in the head and move them out. Treat the non-bitten wounded. Carol tells me that the dad of Micah and Lizzy was bit in the back of the neck. He's dying now. This is horrible. We knew these people. Now they're all dead. I look over at Daryl as I exit the cell I was in, my hands have spurts of blood on them. I shake my head and sigh before heading down to the last cell.

"This is Charlie's cell. Is he not awake yet?" I ask heading over to Rick.

Rick goes over and stabs through the bars. I frown "Wait, what?"

Charlie is lying dead on the floor, blood pooling from his eyes, he was a walker. "This isn't even possible, Charlie locks his cell at night"

"Daryl, go get Dr S" I say as I unlock the cell door.

Rick walks into the cell and checks Charlie for bites or some other cause of death. Moments later Dr S comes into the cell, Hershel, Bob and Daryl behind him.

"No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Rick says looking confused

"Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration." Dr S says

"Choked to death on his own blood. Caused those trails down his face." Hershel says

"I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences." Rick says

"I saw them on Patrick, too." Daryl says

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up, like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top." Dr S states. I feel a shiver run through my body

"It's a sickness. From the walkers?" Bob asks

"No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain." Dr S says

"Someone locked him in just in time." Hershel says

I shake my head but it's Daryl that speaks "No, man. Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. Hell, he was just eating barbecue yesterday. How could somebody die in a day just from a cold?"

"I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods." Rick says

"Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs." Hershel says

"Great, so it's Swine Flu or Bird Flu?" I ask

Dr S nods "Yeah. Maybe we got lucky. Maybe these two cases are it."

"Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time. Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this." Bob says

"All of us in here, we've all been exposed." Hershel says

Dr S looks at me "You had Swine Flu before right?"

I nod "Yeah H1N1, back when I was 16"

He nods "This illness might not affect you as bad as everyone else."

"You sure about that Dr S?" Daryl asks

Dr S nods "Pretty sure, Flu's are treatable because they are all similar though not all strains are the same. This is probably similar to the strain you had. Not the same strain, so you may not be immune but you've definitely got a jump on everyone else"

I nod "Well, I suppose that's good for me but won't do us any good if everyone dies"

"Gwen!" Daryl scolds

I shrug "What? It's true"

"Gwen, I think it's time for a council meeting" Hershel says.

I nod "Yeah, okay. I'll get Glenn, Sasha and Carol and meet you down there."


	9. Falling Apart?

I get Glenn, Sasha and Carol and we all head to the library. We sit around the table. "It's an illness. Some sort of Flu. Patrick had it so did Charlie. They both died of it in under 24 hours"

"Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick?" Carol asks

I nod "Yeah"

"We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed." Hershel states

"That's everyone in that cell block. That's all of us. Maybe more." Daryl says

"We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Hershel asks

"Not yet but illnesses affect different people at different rates right?" I ask

"We can't just wait and see. And there's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat." Carol says

"We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up." Hershel states

"We can use cell block A." Carol says

"Death row? I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade." Glenn says

"It's clean. That's an upgrade. Think that'll work for Dr. S?" Daryl asks

"I'll help Caleb get it set up." Hershel says

I nod then I hear coughing. I look around the table then stand and head for the door. It's Karen. "You okay?" Tyreese asks her.

"Mm-hmm." She replies through coughs

"You sure? You don't sound so good." Carol asks

"We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest." Tyreese says

"Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea." Hershel says

"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asks

"We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died." Glenn tells hers

"Judith is in that cell block. She's vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away." Hershel says

"It killed Patrick?" Karen asks looking scared

"She's gonna be okay. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right?" Tyreese asks

"Don't panic. We're going to figure this out. But we should keep you separated in the meantime. We'll have Caleb take a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications." Hershel says

"David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too." Karen says

"I'll get him. There's some empty clean cells in the Tombs right?" Glenn asks

I nod "Yeah"

"We'll meet you there" Sasha says then heads over to Karen "Karen, come on. Let's get you settled.

Karen, Tyreese and Sasha head towards the tombs. Daryl pulls me back into the library as they pass.

"Have to call another meeting later." Hershel says to us

"All right. I'll get to burying the dead ones." Daryl says

"I'll help you" I tell him

"You wear gloves and a mask." Hershel says

"Uh-huh." Daryl agrees as Hershel walks off

Daryl turns to Carol "You all right?"

"I'm worried about Lizzie and Mica. They were around Patrick." She replies

"We all were. Karen and David are gonna be separated till they feel better." Daryl says

"You're right. Are you okay?" Carol asks

Daryl bites his lip and nods "Mm-hmm. Got to be."

Carol looks at me and I nod "I'm fine. I don't get sick"

"You did once before remember? Not too long ago" Carol says

"That was exhaustion mixed with a small cold" I tell her with a smirk "I'll be fine"

She nods with a smile and I follow after Daryl. Daryl and I spend the next couple of hours taking the dead from D and taking them down to our 'Graveyard', wearing masks and gloves like Hershel said. Then we start digging. Nessa comes down to help us.

Rick turns up as Daryl is digging the last grave "Glad you were in there." Daryl says to Rick

"Wasn't much use without my gun." Rick replies

Daryl pulls off his mask and look up at him "No, you were. All this time you've been taking off, you earned it. We wouldn't be here without you and Gwen. I just wish she would take time off"

"I'm standing right here" I tell him and put my hands on my hips

"It was all of us." Rick says putting his hand on my shoulder

Daryl shakes his head "No, it was you to first. You gonna help us figure this out?"

"I screwed up too many times. Those calls you got to make, I start down that road…" Rick takes a deep breath "I almost lost my boy, who he was. Whatever else this place needs, I'm here for it."

"Like I said, you earned it. But for what it's worth, you see mistakes." Daryl says and holds his hand out for me. I take it and help him up as he says "I see when the shit hits, you're standing there with a shovel."

Nessa laughs a little "That's a good metaphor"

Daryl grins. "Rick!" Maggie screams "Gwen, Daryl, Ness!" She points over at the fence I've been concerned about and it looks like it's about to collapse.

"Oh shit!" Rick hisses and he runs.

I'm right behind him at full speed. No! It can't fall! It can't collapse! Not now! I grab one of the tools used by the fence cleaners and follow Maggie over to the collapsing fence.

"The noise drew 'em out and now this part's starting to give." She shouts over her shoulder

Tyreese, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Nessa, Daryl and I all pick off the walkers one by one. They're just not going away! We've been at it so long that Maggie eventually falls. Glenn moves to help her but she turns him down. I can't hear what she says to him.

"Are you seeing this?" Sasha yells over

I move over to her side and see a pile of dead rats "What the fuck!" I snap

"Someone's feeding these things." Sasha says in disbelief.

The fence bends further "Heads up!" Daryl calls.

"Shit!" I yell and run over.

Stabbing them is doing no good anymore. They're starting to climb over each other and higher on the fence. We throw ourselves against the fence to try and keep it up. The metal is bending under the pressure.

"Everybody back! Come on, back, now!" Daryl shouts.

We all jump back. The fence doesn't collapse but it will.

"The fence keeps bending in like that, those walkers are coming over it." Sasha says

"Daryl, get the truck. I know what to do. Gwen, you come too" Rick says

I follow his gaze to the pig sty "Aww, okay. The rest of you, grab some thick logs to keep this thing up, reinforce it as much as you can!"

Daryl runs off to get the truck. I go with Rick to get the piglets. "Sorry Mr piggy but we can't eat you anyway" I say putting the last piglet in the box.

I run over to the truck and get in beside Daryl as Rick climbs into the back with the piglets. We drive out of the prison and over to the collapsing fence. Daryl pulls over and shouts "Ready!" Over to Rick.

I turn in my seat and watch Rick stand and reach into the box and pull out a piglet that starts squealing. Our presence has attracted the walkers at the fence and they move over to us.

I turn my head and wince as Rick cuts into the pigs back leg so it can't run away then tosses it out for the walkers.

"Daryl go" I say

Daryl drives forward a few feet and I pat his leg "Stop"

He does and Rick repeats the process with another piglet. "Right, go"

Daryl moves forward again. We do this until all the piglets are gone. "That sucked!" I mutter with my back against the glove box. "Poor piggys"

"They're just animals Gwen" Daryl says

I look over at him with my bottom lip out "I like small and cute animals, I couldn't eat lamb for a year when I heard it was a baby sheep and don't even get me started on what I was like with venison as a kid when my dad told me it was Bambi!"

Daryl looks over at me with a small smile. I look at him curiously. He drives into the prison and Rick jumps out the back and heads right down to the Sty. I watch him go with a sad smile.

"He really wanted that to work" I say to Daryl.

Daryl nods "He can try again"

I nod "Yeah"


	10. Morbid Skill Set

Two hours later, Nessa comes running up to me. I would have smiled but the look on her face worries me. She is looking upset.

She comes right up to my side and whispers "Karen and David have been murdered. Your skills will be useful now. I'll put together a kit for you"

"Where are they?" I ask my stomach feeling heavy.

"In the courtyard behind A" She whispers back.

"Okay, I need gloves, a probe and hot water in a concentrated bottle. See if you can get me a magnifier of some kind." I tell her.

"I know" She replies and runs off.

I leave D and run for A. When I arrive in the courtyard I see Carol, Tyreese, Rick and Daryl all standing there looking over two bodies burned beyond recognition. I've never dealt with remains of people I know before. I clear my throat and go into professional mode.

"What do you need from me Rick?" I ask

We already know who they are. "You need to find out who did this!" Tyreese yells at me.

I look at him calmly "Yelling at me will get you absolutely nowhere, do you understand? You are just going to distract me from what I have to do"

Tyreese's eyes are ablaze with anger but he keeps his mouth shut. I can see Daryl standing rigid and ready to pounce if Tyreese even makes one move in my direction. Nessa comes bursting in seconds later and holds out a little box.

"Here" She says breathlessly.

I take it "Thanks." I look at Tyreese "Maybe you should leave for this part"

He shakes his head firmly "No, I wanna know what you discover"

"Okay, your call" I say and kneel between the two bodies.

I briefly hover my hand across both, testing how hot the melted flesh is. "They haven't been dead long." Still warm, is what I was about to say.

I open the box and pull out the latex gloves and blow into them before sliding them on. They are both dead, dead. So whoever killed them knew to stab the head area but we all know that. I use the hot water and the probe to move the flesh away. It's a long process to de-flesh human remains but I only need the skull. The parietal bones, Temporal bones, Sphenoid and Frontal are all intact.

"Nessa, put on gloves and help me turn her" I say quietly. Nessa is an archaeologist she knows how to handle fragile specimens.

She does as I say and we gently turn Karen's body onto its front. I de-flesh the occipital bone and use the magnifying glass Nessa found. Note to self: ask where later. Karen's spinal cord has been severed from her skull. Someone stabbed her in the back of the neck. Clean proficient, fast. I turn to David and Nessa helps me turn him, I do the same thing. He has the same wound.

I hold out my hand to Nessa "Spit"

She spits into my hand and I rub it on her shirt in disgust "I meant your gum!"

"Oh, sorry" she takes out her gum and puts in my hand.

I press it against the wound carefully then pull it away before it sticks. I get a mould of the weapon.

"Nessa find me some denture paste and baby powder. Daryl, give me your lighter." I say.

"Oh! I know who has… had dentures. Back in a moment" Nessa replies and runs off.

"What do you need those for?" Rick asks

"To make a mould of the weapon used to kill them. It was a knife to the back of the head. You get the mould and you can match it to people's weapons and hopefully you'll get the killer" I tell him and lean back on my heels.

Rick eyes widen "You can do that with Denture paste and baby powder?"

I smile "I was very, very good at my job" Daryl smirks at me with pride.

Five minutes later Nessa comes back with the things I need plus a little bowl and a wooden stick for stirring coffees with. I take them, worried about my sisters hoarding, and mix the concoction until it is a pinky paste. I them smear the paste gently over the wound on the back of David's head and hold my hand out to Daryl.

"You're lighter please, Baby" I say

He places the lighter in my hand and I hover the flame over the paste until it hardens. I close the lighter and hand it back before peeling the mould off. I look at it with a satisfied smile "The knife wound is pretty distinctive."

I stand and hand the mould to Rick "How do we match it?"

"Just stab the knife into something with a consistency of play doe. I know there is some lying around I saw kids play with it. You can do a visual comparison" I look at Tyreese apologetically "That's the best I can do with what I have available to me."

"You found them like this?" I ask taking off the latex carefully and tossing them aside

"I came to see Karen... and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them." Tyreese explains "Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!" His voice becomes louder and more aggressive.

Suddenly he turns towards Rick aggressively. Rick steps back and Daryl moves behind Tyreese, poised and ready to tackle him if needs be. I hold my hands up slowly

"You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand?" Tyreese demands angrily "You bring 'em to me!"

"We'll find out who…" Daryl says and puts his hand on Tyreese's shoulder but Tyreese shrugs him off angrily and Daryl steps back

"I need to say it again?" Tyreese asks aggressively.

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous." Rick says calmly

"Karen didn't deserve this. No. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does." Tyreese yells

Daryl puts his hand on Tyreese's shoulder again "All right, man, let's…"

Tyreese turns sharply and grabs onto Daryl's shirt and pushes him against the fence. A sudden burst of anger flows through me and I step forward angrily. Daryl puts his hand up to me and I stop.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese yells in Daryl's face

"We're on the same side, man." Daryl says calmly

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down." Rick says calmly.

Tyreese is off Daryl and rounding on Rick angrily and pushes him back. I can see the fight for control on Rick's face "You need to step the hell back!" Tyreese yells

"She wouldn't want you being like this." Rick says

Tyreese punches Rick in the face, sending him to the ground. I gasp as Carol shouts "Stop! Stop!"

Tyreese punches Rick again and it's time to intervene. I step between Tyreese and Rick with my hands up as Daryl grips Tyreese tightly from behind.

"Tyreese, you need to calm down!" I yell.

Rick stands. He pushes me out of the way, sending me staggering into Carol who catches me by the arms. Daryl's grip had loosened when I stumbled and Rick punches Tyreese in the face. Daryl is forced to step back as Rick goes psycho on Tyreese's face.

It take me and Daryl to pull Rick off of him. "Let go of me!" Rick screams

"No!" Daryl shouts back.

Daryl and I hold on until Rick has calmed down just a little and he shakes us off.

I drop to my knees next to Tyreese who is crying over Karen now. "Tyreese, what is hitting Rick going to accomplish? You knock him out and who is there to investigate what happened to Karen and David?"

With no response but a considerably calmer Tyreese on the ground I stand and turn to Rick. "Let me see" I say grabbing his hand. I sigh "Go see Hershel, he'll clean you up"

"You won't do it?" He asks quietly

"No, I won't." I reply.

Suddenly Tyreese gets up from behind me and storms off. I watch after him carefully then look back at Rick. "Go" I say to him

He walks off quickly. I turn to Nessa, Carol and Daryl all looking at me expectantly. I sigh and rub my face with my hands "I don't even know anymore, honestly. Next time I say to you: I have officially seen it all, remind me of today"

Daryl steps forward, seeing my walls starting to bend, and takes charge "Angel, let's get you something to eat."

His arm goes around my shoulder and he leads me away from Carol, my sister and the dead bodies.


	11. A Need For Control

Daryl sits me down in D block, we can't go in C right now, Judith is in there, and gives me food.

"Thanks, baby" I say and take the plate. I pick at it for a moment before letting out a sigh and dropping my head into my hands.

"Hey, hey" Daryl says gently and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest "It's gonna work out."

"Is it?" I ask sceptically "Everything just seems to be collapsing around us. I promised to keep them safe"

"Hey, don't do that. All of these people know you did your best to keep them alive. No one is safe in this world anymore. They are a little more protected behind these walls. Walls that you have kept up" Daryl says firmly

"But for how long?" I say quietly

Daryl kisses my forehead "You owe these people nothin'. Stop stressin' over things out of your control"

I laugh a little "I _need_ control, Daryl. It's slipping from me. One disaster after another"

Daryl pulls back and forces me to look at him. The look on his face tells me to stop arguing with him right now or else. "Now, you listen to me Guinevere Dixon. The stress you're putting yourself under will start messin' with your health again. There is nothin' you can do about an illness is there?"

An idea pings into my head and I grin at Daryl. I kiss him hard "You are so fucking smart!" I jump up "We need to hold a council meeting."

Daryl stands with me "What did I say?" He asks looking confused.

The door bursts open "Gwen! Sasha and Caleb!" Andy shouts.

My heart jumps "What?"

"Hershel wants to call an emergency council meeting now." Andy says.

I nod "Okay, let's go. Andy, you and Ness have been exposed you feel anything you go straight to A got it?"

He nods "Yeah."

"Wear a mask too, tell Nessa, now. Go" I tell him as me and Daryl head to the library.

It's just me, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn, Carol and Michonne "Its spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others."

"Oh, Jesus." Daryl mutters

"So what do we do?" Carol asks

"First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David." Hershel says

"What the hell we gonna do about that?" Daryl asks

"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline, who's where when. Plus the weapon mould Gwen made should make things easier" Carol says "But what are we gonna do to stop this?"

"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it." Hershel says

"But it just kills you?" Michonne says

"The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics."

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some." Daryl says with a shrug

I speak for the first time "That's what I thinking earlier but then I thought about animals. There must be some sort of animal hospital or Veterinary college around here, right Hershel? They'll have the same antibiotics we need"

"You're right. The veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech. That's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication" Hershel replies

I pat my hand on the desk "That's what I thought" Then I look at Daryl "Have you seen it when you've been out?"

"Yeah, it's 50 miles" Daryl says as he nods his head "Too big a risk before. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time." Daryl says and stands.

"I'm coming with you." I tell him and stand

"No you ain't" He says

I smirk "You need me to read the big words"

He shakes his head "No, way. I ain't risking you out there"

I roll my eyes "Yeah because it's safer in here" I say sarcastically "I'm going and you can't stop me"

Daryl sighs "Fine but you stay beside me at all times, understand"

I salute him "Sir, yes sir"

"I'm in." Michonne says

"You haven't been exposed. Daryl and Gwen have. You get in a car with them..." Hershel says

"Daryl's already given me fleas." She replies with a smirk and I giggle a little

The rest stand and Hershel says "I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept."

Daryl and I share a concerned look and Daryl says "When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we run."

Hershel looks a little down put "I can draw you a map." I nod "There are other precautions I feel we should take." He says more firmly

"Like what?" Carol asks

"There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room." Hershel says

"Who is the most vulnerable?" Glenn ask

"The very young." Hershel replies

"And the old" I say looking at Hershel pointedly "No offence"

An hour or so later I meet up with Daryl "Everyone is sick. Andy and Nessa need to stay to keep things running. Rick needs to stay for his kids. Who else is there?"

"Bob" Daryl replies

"and?" I press

"That's it so far" He replies.

"That's okay, we've worked with less" I says "Should we take Zack's car? It is the fastest"

Daryl stops me in my tracks and kisses me "I still find it so sexy that you're in to cars" He tells me with a grin

I push him away playfully "Shut up"

Michonne appears as I open the driver door and look for the keys. "Open the trunk, Gwen" She says.

I pull the lever at my foot and the boot pops open "Daryl, you got the keys? They're not in here"

"Nah, just hotwire it" He replies "Pop the hood first" he says

I do that and crawl to the floor and open the panel under the steering wheel with my knife before climbing out.

"Son of a bitch is about a quart low." Daryl says looking at the oil stick

"You still keep it in the bottom of tower three?" Michonne asks

"Yeah." Daryl replies

"I'll go get one." She says with a grin

"Hey." Daryl calls after her, she stops and turns "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" She asks

I watch the scene carefully "Running off." Daryl replies

"You know I'm not running off." Michonne says and Daryl does that nod he does when he pretends to agree with someone but he doesn't

"So it's just gonna be the three of us like in the old days?" Michonne ask throwing me a wink

"Yeah, and Bob. Still, feels like we could use another person." He says

"Who else isn't sick?" She asks

"We don't ask Rick. He wants to stay here with Carl and Little Ass-Kicker. Keep 'em safe. Plus there's plenty of stuff that needs to be done here so Nessa and Andy need to stay. Andy is the only one that knows how to work those things he built. Nessa is the closest thing to Gwen these people have got when Gwen's not here." Daryl states

"So who else we got?" Michonne asks

I lean on the car roof "Just throwing this out there, but what about Tyreese? He's not sick but Sasha is. For her he might come along"

"He's unstable. I don't want that around you" Daryl replies

"Daryl, he's all we've got." I say feeling pretty fucking irritated now.

"Fine, I'll go find him" He says

"I'll oil the car and take it down to the front gate for gas" I tell him

"I'll get that oil" Michonne says and they both walk off in separate directions


	12. Age is Experience

Michonne comes back five minutes later and gives me the oil. She watches me as I oil the car then close the hood and go around to the driver's seat and lie on floor to see the wires.

"How did you get in to mechanics?" Michonne asks

"My dad. Between Nessa and me he didn't get his boy. My older brother is my half-brother and was older by the time my dad came along. He played and watched football, sorry, soccer with my dad but he never got into cars and bikes. Nessa was clearly just a little princess from birth so when I came along, dad was determined I would know cars and bikes intimately." I tell her. I have the car started as I finish my story.

I sit up and she walks around to the passenger seat and climbs in "Was your dad a mechanic?"

I wave to Andy as he opens the gate for us "No" I reply

"What did he do?" She asks

I sigh "He was a mob boss"

"Are you serious?" She asks

"As a heart attack" I reply calmly.

"Huh, you think you know someone" She says with a grin.

I stop the car at the front gate and climb out "Yeah, it's not something you bring up in casual conversation. Imagine the careers days I had at school?"

Michonne laughs as I fill up the car with gas. Daryl joins us and kisses my temple "You got it going?" He asks

"Doubting my capabilities, darlin'?" I ask with a grin

He chuckles and kisses me properly "Never, angel"

Bob appears then "Everything alright?"

Daryl pulls away from me "Yeah, Zack kept this thing running pretty good."

"This is Zack's car?" Bob asks

"Yeah, fastest one we got." I say pulling myself up to sit on the hood of the car

"You all right?" Daryl asks Bob when his face suddenly trips him. He must still be feeling shitty about what happened to Zack

"You really want me coming along?" Bob asks

Daryl pulls out the list Hershel wrote and points to it "What's that word?" He asks

"Zanamivir." Bob replies

"Yup, we need you." Daryl says and I smile as he stares at the list confused.

He stands between my legs, his back to my chest and hands me the list. I read it as I stroke his hair. "What's up?" Daryl asks. I look up at Tyreese

"Still got room for one more?" He asks and I smile

"Hell, yeah." Daryl replies

"Good. Just got to get my gear." Tyreese says before running off

"All right." Daryl says and picks up his crossbow and slides it into the car.

Tyreese comes back and I slide into the passenger seat as Daryl climbs into the Driver's seat. Michonne, Bob and Tyreese get in the back.

I lean out the window "Yo, kid!" I yell over at Andy.

He sits up startled, I see a sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest "Right yeah, sorry Aunt Gwen"

I grip his wrist as he walks past me "Hey, you okay?" I ask concerned. Please don't have it

"Fine, haven't slept in two days is all" Andy replies

"If you're lying to me…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Gwen, I'm fine. I'm 19 not 9. I can look after myself" He snaps.

I punch him in the hip "Watch your attitude you little shit" I scold

He rubs his hip with an overly dramatic noise of pain "Sorry, I really am fine though"

"Okay, open the gate please" I say and slide back into the car.

He does and we're gone. I take a peek back as we drove away and he appears to be okay. He's walking straight and normally. He hasn't coughed. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Hey, angel" Daryl says, catching my attention.

I look at him "Hm?"

"He's fine. He's not coughin' or nothin'" He tells me.

"I know, he's my boy, it's only natural I worry right?" I reply

Bob leans forward "Aren't you a bit young to have a 19 year old? How old were you when you had him?"

I look at him confused "What? No, no. Andy's not my kid. He's my eldest sister's kid. I was only seven when he was born"

Bob's eyes widen "You're only 26?" He asks surprised.

I smile at him "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment"

Bob shakes his head "Sorry, you look young. You just act a lot older. That and well Daryl…"

Daryl frowns "Yeah?" He asks

"Well, you're not 26" Bob says smoothly

Daryl smirks and his hand goes to my knee "No, I'm not"

I put my hand over Daryl's with a shake of my head "Age is just a number. Especially now." I say and lean my head back and look at Daryl's profile.

Daryl has never looked older to me. I know he is but when I first met him he was immature in a way it made him appear younger. For a while it felt like Merle was more like Daryl's dad than his brother but now, Daryl is responsible, kind, still a bit abrasive but I like that. His face doesn't look that old either. He is clearly over 30 but if I would have guessed I would have said mid-30's. His hair kind of covers most of his face these days. I'm the only one who gets to touch his face and move his damn hair out the way to see it properly. The amount of times I've tried to take scissors to that hair just to be pinned is ridiculous.

"What did you do before all this, Gwen?" Bob asks

I smirk and looks back "Don't you know?"

He shakes his head "I've always just seen you as the leader"

I nod "I was a Forensic Anthropologist"

"A PhD?" He asks, sounding impressed.

I nod and grin at him "It's no MD" I tell him

There is a silence for a long time until Daryl looks back at Michonne. I can't see her because she's directly behind me but I can sort of make out her reflection in the side mirror. She's looking far away.

"Hey, I know you weren't running off." Daryl says, gaining Michonne's attention "The thing is, that trail went cold. You know that, right? If it was any different, I'd be right out there with you."

My head snaps round to look at him. He looks back at me briefly and squeezes my knee. Daryl reach for the radio, the tension needs to be diffuse. Obviously he get static.

"Would you hand me one of them CDs right there?" Daryl asks me.

I grab the CD holder and open it when I hear a voice say "find sanctuary"

I stare at the radio wide-eyed.

"Was that a voice?" Bob asks

Daryl shushes him and fiddles with the dials. The voice keeps breaking up, I can't understand what he's saying. 'Sanctuary', 'survive' and 'alive' is all I hear. Daryl looks at me.

I see something out the corner of my eye and my head wipes round "Daryl!" I yell as we speed towards dozens of walkers.

Daryl sits straight and pounds on the breaks. Daryl fights for control of the car as he avoids walkers. My hand his pure white from clutching the dashboard tightly.

My eyes are as wide as saucers from the sight in front of me "Oh, my God" I say slowly and fearfully. There are at least a hundred walkers leading from here to our destination.

Daryl jumps into action immediately "Grab onto something!" He yells and reverses.

My hands are still tight on the dashboard. The car jolts and stops completely. There is a blockage behind us.

"Go to the left!" Michonne calls

"We're jammed up!" Daryl yells

I take deep breaths. "Gwen, Make a run for the gaps right there." Daryl says and I nod quickly and pull out my gun "You three, you make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me? Now!"

I kick the door open and start firing as I do as I'm told. My instincts make me look back. Daryl is directly behind me, Michonne on his tail. Bob is a little further back but Tyreese is nowhere to be seen.

"Gwen! Do not look back! Keep going!" Daryl yells

I stop at the edge of the woods. Daryl and Michonne join me. Daryl takes down a walker that nearly gets Bob but Tyreese is surrounded but hacking away. Daryl has a tight grip on my bicep as he dithers slightly on the spot. He pulls me away and into the woods when walkers get a little too close for comfort.

"Go, angel, go" Daryl says quietly, pushing me ahead of him.

There are walkers everywhere as we run. Fortunately the noises lessen until Daryl puts his arm up for us to stop. He turns back and readies his cross bow saying "Hold up"

The trees at the opposite side of the little clearing are rustling. Daryl is preparing his crossbow for the worst. Two walkers walk out. Daryl lifts his bow but one is taken down from behind. I sigh in relief when I see Tyreese. Tyreese drops to his knees with a sigh.

Michonne takes out the second walker while Daryl and Bob grabs Tyreese. We run as more walkers appear from the trees. We have to keep going. We have to get to that college or we are going to lose everyone!


	13. Holding A Grudge

Clear from walkers we stop by a creek to catch our breaths for a moment. Daryl shoves a bottle of water under my nose. "Here, drink"

I take it and drink the water "I used to hate the taste of water in this country. Now it's the best tasting thing in the world" I say to Michonne with a grin.

She laughs "Water tastes different in Scotland?"

I nod and take another drink "Yeah, natural, fresh, clean water from the hills. The best tasting thing in the world. I'd give anything for just one taste of anything Scottish"

Michonne laughs again but I can see Daryl looking at me out the corner of my eye. He doesn't look happy at my comment.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask

"This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream." Michonne replies

"Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride." Bob says

"Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vámonos." Daryl calls down to Tyreese who is washing out his shirt. Tyreese looks up then back to his shirt.

Daryl, Michonne and I head off first. I fall in to step with Daryl "Even if we do get another car how on earth are we gonna get past all those walkers?"

Daryl takes my hand in his "We'll work it out"

After a while of walking Daryl stops suddenly and bends down. I stop and watch him curiously as he picks up a stone. He licks his fingers and cleans some dirt off it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

Michonne appears at my shoulder and looks at the stone "Is that jasper?" She asks

"Mm-hmm." Daryl replies

"It's a good colour. Brings out your eyes." Michonne says with a grin

"When Miss Richards went into A block, we were leaving. Asked me to keep a lookout. I'm gonna use it for her old man's marker." Daryl says

"You know all them back there?" Michonne asks

"You stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what you pick up" Daryl says and keeps walking.

I shake my head and look at an annoyed Michonne "He always been like this?" She asks me as we keep walking

I shrug "For as long as I've known him, he's keeps a grudge for a while but he gets over it eventually."

"You didn't know him before the outbreak?" She asks

I shake my head "No, well, kind of. We met very briefly in a courthouse a couple of weeks before"

"I don' hold a grudge" Daryl says

I look at him "What was that?"

"I don' hold a grudge" He repeats.

I scoff "Yeah and I'm not Scottish"

We get onto a main road and I spot a garage up ahead. "Look, we might get a car from there."

As we approach I see the garage has been taken over by ivy. I notice a lump of ivy covering something.

"You see something?" Bob asks

"I don' know. Maybe" Daryl says and moves some of the ivy out of the way

"Yeah! A car" I exclaim and fight my way through the ivy to the driver's door and open it. I search the visor for keys then the glove box. "No keys"

Daryl is already pulling the panel at my leg open with his knife "One of these days you'll just go straight to hotwiring" He mutters.

I flick his ear "why? When there could be a set of perfectly usable keys?"

He hits my knee with his elbow "But there's not"

I frown at him as he tries to hotwire the car but there's no spark, no engine noise. Nothing. I sigh "Not that it would matter considering the battery's dead"

Daryl sighs and drops the wires and climbs out the car. "We gotta find us a new battery" He says to the others.

I climb out to see him spit on his fingers and rub the window of the garage. I wrinkle my nose. I let those fingers go inside me. A walker pounds against the window, growling.

"Got some friends inside. Come on. Let's clear a path, see how many we got." Daryl says and moves around to the front of the garage.

We pick away at the ivy carefully. Well, all of us except Tyreese who chops the crap out of it like it had just offended his mother.

"Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with." Daryl tells him calmly.

A walker's arm shoots out the ivy and grabs onto Daryl's vest. He jumps back instinctively but the walker's got a good grip. Two more pop out. Michonne take the arm off the walker grabbing at Daryl and I impale my knife into its skull. Michonne runs around to Bob and lobs the walker's head off that's grabbing at him. Tyreese is also fighting with one and is not letting go of it.

"Tyreese, let it go" I tell him, he ignores me

"Ty!" Daryl yells

Tyreese pulls and pulls at it until it falls out of the ivy and lands on top of Tyreese. Daryl moves quickly and pulls the walker off of him and Bob shoots it in the head. I flinch as the gunshot goes off and turn to Tyreese angrily.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I snap.

"Gwen, stop" Daryl says and touches my arm gently.

I shrug him off "Don't tell me what to do!"

Daryl looks surprised for a moment then his face relaxes. He knows there's no malice behind my words, I'm just annoyed and Daryl knows it. Arsehole! I just want him to yell at me so I can yell back! I hate having a husband who knows me so well sometimes! I huff and head back to the ivy and move it aside carefully and make a hole big enough for us all to get in and out without much trouble.

"Michonne, Tyreese. Could you two clear the ivy from the car while we go get the battery?" I ask looking between them. They nod and head off.


	14. It's Best to Try

Daryl holds me back before I walk into the garage "I'll go first"

I roll my eyes and gesture dramatically for him to go. He walks in first, crossbow up. I follow behind him. "Come on" He says heading towards the back of the shop that joins with the garage.

"Here we go" Daryl says and walks over to the shelf with a couple of batteries.

He takes one and puts it on the table next to him and open it with his knife and flashing the light from his flashlight over it "Cells look pretty dry" I say

"A little distilled water will clear that right up" Daryl says.

"Let's go find some" I say and head back into the shop.

We look around the shop and Daryl's flashlight goes over some puke next to a bottle of petrol. "That's puke. Those douchebags in the vines took themselves out, holding hands. kumbaya style."

"They wanted to go out together same as they lived. That makes them douchebags?" Bob asks

"It does if they could have gotten out." Daryl replies. He finds the water and picks it up.

"Everybody makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall." Bob says

Daryl sounds unconvinced as he says "Right."

I look at Bob for a moment then say "Isn't it better to try? We've all lost people we love but we're still trying"

"Why?" Bob asks

"Because we have too" I tell him "Giving up, that's a cowards way out"

When we turn the corner I see a fourth walker lying on the floor, stuck under debris. I flash my light over once before moving on. It's not doing any harm. Daryl grabs the battery and we head out to the car.

"Pop the hood for me, Michonne" I say

Michonne nods and pulls the lever at the passenger side. I open the hood of the car and take the old battery out. I place the old battery on the floor and turn to Daryl.

"Pass that battery" I say to him

He comes over "I'll do it"

"It's fine, I've got it" I say to him.

He nudges me out the way with his hip and I punch his arm "Jackass"

I move aside and let testosterone do what he's gotta do. He lights a cigarette as he attaches the battery. He offers me one, a peace offering I'm assuming. I take it and he lights it for me. He offers one to Bob too.

"You never told us about the group you were with before." Daryl says to Bob

"Which one?" Bob asks. Daryl looks at him and nods

Bob looks away and says "You know, when you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking."

"Why is that?" Daryl asks

"'Cause I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing. Like I was supposed to see it happen over and over, like it's some kind of curse. But, when it's just you out there with the quiet... Used to be I'd drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night. Figured the prison, the people, thought it'd be easier. The run to the big spot, I did it for me."

"You gotta keep busy." Daryl says

"No. I did it so I could get me a bottle. Of anything. I picked it up, I held it in my hand, but I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole damn shelf with it. That's what brought on the walkers, and that's what got Zack killed." Bob says

I look at Daryl who looks at me then back at Bob. "That's bullshit. Why don't you get in there and try the engine? It's a red and a green wire. Go on. It ain't rocket science."

Bob looks at me and I nod with a smile "Everyone should learn how to hotwire a car, never know when you might need to"

Bob nods and goes into the car. A moment later the engine starts running "Yeah!" I say and throw my arms in the air.

Daryl laughs then whistles to Tyreese and Michonne. I climb into the back of the car "Sasha and me picked that spot. We took you with us. There ain't no way anybody could've known. You ain't gonna be standing alone, not no more. Let's go." I hear Daryl say to Bob and I smile. My husband is amazing.

Tyreese and Michonne join me in the back while Daryl gets in the front.


	15. It's Always The Same

We park a decent distance around the back of the college and go in that way. As we approach the big red buildings Daryl says "Looks like we're getting closer."

"The building we want is just up ahead." Tyreese says

We enter the building and have no problems for a while "Alright, let's make this quick" Daryl says as we enter a classroom.

I grab whatever bottles I can see just in case before following Daryl into the supply room. "Right Daryl, Tyreese you come with me. Bob, you go with Michonne in here." I say and head towards the second medicine room.

"What we looking for Gwen?" Daryl asks

"Anything ending in cilin or cin, according to Dr S. We also need I.V's, tubes, needles." I tell him while I look for the more specific stuff.

I find everything on the list and take it by the armful and a few extra things just in case. I move back over to Daryl "How you doing?"

"Yeah, I got it" He replies

"Ty?" I ask

He nods at me "Yeah, I'm good"

"Let's get back to the others" I say and head out the door.

"How'd you do?" Bob asks as we head into the room him and Michonne are in

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list. What about y'all?" Tyreese asks

"Yeah, we got it all." Bob says

"Yeah. We're good." Michonne says

"All right, let's roll." Daryl says and heads back out the door.

I follow Daryl down the corridor. We move quickly but carefully. Daryl stops momentarily and peeks into a room. I hear the growing before I see anything. I sigh as we move faster.

"Honestly, every fucking time" I mutter

We enter a room full of cages and I do my best not to look into any of them. "Hey, the doors busted!" Bob whispers from the door.

"Oh, hold up" Daryl says and kicks cages in front of the door to block it.

"There" Michonne whispers. I follow her light and see a sign for stairs.

"Let's go" I say and head over.

I hear growling followed by Tyreese grunting and hitting something. I look over and see a walker fall to his feet. We keep going. Michonne grabs the chain on the door and sighs. Walkers suddenly press against the door causing us all to jump back in surprise.

"How many?" Daryl asks

"I can't tell" Michonne says.

A noise from the other end of the room attracts us. Walkers are getting through Daryl's mini barricade. Tyreese moves forward.

"We can take 'em." Ty says

"No! They're infected. Same as at the prison. We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick." Bob shouts

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Tyreese shouts back

"We don't." Michonne states

"Well, it's gotta change sometime." Daryl says as he breaks something apart. It's too dark to tell what. I pull my gun out and hold it up.

"Ready?" He says then breaks the door open.

I fire as the walkers spill into the room. Thankfully there wasn't many and we run up the stairs. Walkers start coming out of the woodwork. They are everywhere, blocking us at every turn. We reach a dead end with one door leading to the stairs and it doesn't budge as Michonne pushes on it.

"Don't have an exit." Michonne says

"Then we make one." Daryl says and jump up onto a ledge next to the windows

"Get down!" Tyreese yells and throws a fire extinguisher at the window.

"Gwen, you first, come on!" Daryl shouts and grabs my hand.

Tyreese pushes me up from behind and Daryl helps me onto the window sill and I jump onto the thin roof about three feet from the window. I barely make it. I'm not the best jumper, and fall to my knees.

Michonne follows after me and lands perfectly. She pulls me to me feet "You okay?" She asks

I nod "Yeah"

I put pressure on my leg and wince "I busted my knee"

Tyreese follow Michonne, then Daryl. "Daryl, Gwen hurt herself."

Daryl wraps his arm around my waist "It's okay, I got ya"

Bob jumps out the window and skids across the roof and almost loses his bag. He ends up fighting with walkers to try and keep it. I see him slipping and break from Daryl to help him.

"Bob, let it go!" Ty says

I grab Bob's arm, almost getting scratched by a walker and pull. I slip forward as Bob does and I let out a scream. I would have tumbled off the roof if Daryl hadn't grabbed me and pulled me back. I hold my chest as my heart beats hard against my chest.

"Let go of the bag, man!" Daryl growls.

Bob manages to pull himself back saving himself and his bag. His bag hits the roof with a clunk. I frown. That sounds like a bottle.

Daryl help mes to my feet and passes me over to Tyreese to hold onto. He kneels down and pulls a bottle of Whiskey out of Bob's back and I feel mighty pissed off. I nearly became walker meat for that?

"You got no meds in your bag? Just this? My wife almost died for this?" Daryl snaps angrily "You should have kept walking that day." He lifts the bottle to throw it

"Don't." Bob says reaching for his gun. My eyes widen and my heart jumps.

Daryl looks pissed. He stalks up to Bob and presses his forehead against his threateningly. "Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it." Tyreese says

Daryl continues to press against Bob. He pulls Bob's gun from his holster "Just gotta let it go." Tyreese says

Daryl doesn't move, his hand tightening on the gun. I break from Tyreese and limp over to Daryl and touch his shoulder "Honey, leave it. Ty is right. Nothing you can do about it"

Daryl pulls away from Bob "I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Bob says

Daryl presses the bottle into Bob's chest "Take one sip before those meds get in our people, I will beat your ass into the ground. You hear me?" He growls.

Daryl turns and retrieves his crossbow and bag before coming back for me. He help me off the roof and back towards the car. My knee starts to loosen up and feel better.

"You can let go now Daryl. I'm fine." I tell him. He holds tighter. "Daryl"

Daryl doesn't let go of me until we are back at the car and he climbs into the passenger side and plays with the piece of jasper moodily. Ty, Michonne and I decide how we're getting back

"That's where I was traveling, Highway 100." Tyreese says

"Then it will take about seven hours to get there. We're gonna need more gas." Michonne says

"But we'll get there." I tell her and climb into the driver's seat.

"Taking Highway 100." Ty tells Daryl

"I heard." He says sulkily.

Michonne leans over from the back and says "You're right what you said before, about the trail going cold. I don't need to go out anymore"

Daryl looks back at her briefly before slamming his door closed "Good"

I look back at Michonne and smile. I lean over and kiss Daryl's temple "You okay?" I ask quietly.

He nods "Yeah"

I smile sadly and stroke his hair back from his face "Liar"

He stares at me as I start the car and head off to Highway 100. You could cut the tension in this car with a knife. Daryl continues to play with the jasper in his hand. Everyone in the back looks fucking miserable. I reach my hand out and take Daryl's and hold it on his knee. His eyes flick to me and he holds my hand back as I drive.


	16. Finally, She Rests

I notice something is out of place as we approach the prison. It's dark out there and I can barely see but I can tell something is not right.

"What the fuck?" I say and lean forward.

Daryl sits up properly and leans forward and peers into the darkness. "Is the fence down or am I seeing things?" I ask

"What?" Michonne says leaning through the middle.

I see Carl then, he's opening the gate for us. Then I see Rick as I drive up to the courtyard. I stop the car and Ty jumps out first "Sasha? How's Sasha?" He asks

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Rick replies

"Well, get in there. We got this." Daryl replies.

Tyreese and Bob head to A block while the rest of us observe the damage. "What happened?" I ask Rick

"Walkers broke through a part of the fence. We took them out" Rick tells me

"Just you and Carl?" I ask surprised.

He nods. "Okay, well we'll just have to fix it. We can fix it right?" I ask Daryl.

Daryl nods "Yeah, we'll do that tomorrow"

True to his word, the next day Daryl, Tyreese and I head down to the fence and patch it up the best we can. "Is Sasha okay?" I ask Tyreese

He nods "Yeah, she'll be fine."

"And Glenn" I ask

"He was little worse for wear but he's getting better" Tyreese replies

I nod and het out a sigh of relief "Good, that's good."

Daryl strokes my hair back from my face "You can't save everyone"

I smile up at him "I can try"

He smiles a little and nods "Yeah"

I step back and admire our work "That should do it for now" I say with a smile.

Daryl nods "Yeah, let's get back"

We head back up to the courtyard in the truck and I see Hershel limp towards us from A. "How's Glenn doing?" Daryl asks him

"He made it through the night. He's breathing on his own now. Maggie and Bob are with him. He seems stable enough for me to get some air." Hershel states and I grin

"He's a tough son of a bitch." Daryl says

"He is." Hershel replies

"You're a tough son of a bitch." Daryl tells Hershel

"I am." Hershel replies and I start laughing

"How about Carol? She up in A block with Lizzy?" Daryl asks

"No. Talk to Rick about her." Hershel says and my laughter stops

"Why? What's wrong? Is she okay?" I ask in a panic

"She's okay, just talk to him." Hershel says

I look at Daryl as Hershel walks away. "You go ahead, I'm gonna head down and see Rick."

Daryl grabs my arm and pulls me into his chest "Hey, we just survived a plague and we can touch each other again."

I grin up at him "Yeah, we did and yes we can." I run my finger across his sweat covered exposed area of his chest.

"Kiss me then" Daryl says

I laugh a little and push myself up onto my tip toes and kiss him slowly. Daryl grips my hair and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. "Knock it off, you're in public" Nessa's voice shouts.

I pull away from Daryl reluctantly and see Nessa standing in front of C block, leaning against the fence with a smirk. "Don't you have something better to do than watch me and my husband kiss for the first time in days?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

She laughs and holds up the large bottle of water in her hand "I'm taking this to A block"

Nessa walks over to me and kisses my cheek, I look at her surprised. "What did I do to deserve that?" I ask

She shrugs "You're a good kid. See ya" She walks off.

I smile and looks up at Daryl "She's proud of me."

Daryl looks confused "You two have the weirdest ways of expressing affection"

I laugh "I know. We're British, we don't like to show emotion, we prefer to bottle that shit up until it explodes."

Daryl laughs and kisses me again "Healthy"

I giggle and kiss him back "I know"

I pull back and tap his hip "Right, off you go. I'm gonna talk to Rick"

I walk away "Gwen" Daryl calls after me.

I turn "Yeah?"

"I love you" He tells me

I grin "I love you too" I stop then turn back and run up to Daryl "Actually, Rick can come to us. Let's take a break, we've earned it"

Daryl grins and takes my hand "Finally, she rests"


	17. Budding Serial Killer

Twenty minutes later Rick comes up to Daryl and I's cell and looks at us with a forced smile. "Thanks, for bringing the meds back"

Daryl and I exchange a confused look but nod all the same "Of course, why wouldn't we?" I say

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asks

Rick rubs his face with his hands "She's gone"

I stand "Gone where?" I ask

Rick walks over to the balcony and leans on the barrier. Daryl and I follow him out "Rick?"

"Carol killed Karen and David" Rick says

My eyes widen and my heart beats faster "No, she wouldn't do that"

Rick looks at me "She admitted it"

Daryl starts to pace while I hold myself on the banister feeling sick "Man, you couldn't have waited till we got back?"

"Until Tyreese got back?" Rick asks

"I could've handled that." Daryl says

Hey. Hey. She killed two of our own. She couldn't be here. She's gonna be all right. She has a car, supplies, weapons. She's a survivor." Rick says

"Stop saying that like you don't believe it." Daryl snaps

"She did it. She said it was for us. That's how it was in her head. She wasn't sorry." Rick says after a small silence

"Man, that's her, but that ain't her." Daryl says then turns his back on Rick "What are we supposed to do about those two girls?"

"I told her we'd look after them." Rick says.

Daryl turns to me and places his forehead on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his back and hold him to me.

"I haven't told Tyreese yet. I don't know how he's gonna take it." Rick says

Daryl stands straight and takes my hand tightly "Let's go find out."

"Right now?" I ask as I'm pulled down the stairs

"Yeah, right now" Daryl says.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this" I say gently

Down in the tombs we search for Tyreese "Tyreese. You down here?" Rick calls

"Rick, that you?" Tyreese calls back. We follow his voice until we see him come out the shadows "You guys got to see this."

"Can we take a beat? There's something we need to talk about." Rick says

"It can wait. Come on." Tyreese says then leads us back the way he came. He points at something with his flashlight "Look."

What I see makes me gasp "The hell?" Daryl says. It's a rat that has been nailed to a board with its insides on the outside

"I was just looking for... answers... and I found this." Tyreese says "Same person that killed Karen and David did this. Remember the rats at the fence? They showed up the same day she was killed. We got a psychopath living with us."

"Tyreese." Rick says

"We got to find him, Rick. And I'm not gonna sleep until we do." Tyreese says

"Tyreese... whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen." Rick says

"Why?" Tyreese asks

"Well for one, the torture of animals is the first stage in becoming a serial killer. It's adolescent, No way a kid could have killed Karen and David and dragged them both out" I tell him

"You're saying a kid did this?" Tyreese asks

I nod "Most likely. It's sick, unhealthy curiosity. Brought up in a world surrounded by death, is it really that surprising?"

An explosion that rattles the whole building cuts off any response I might have received. "What the fuck was that?" I ask


	18. Losing It All

"Come on!" Daryl says and we run out the tombs and outside.

The others join us as we approach the entrance to the fields. I frown when I see a convoy of vehicles and a tank. Oh, fucking fantastic!

"Rick, Guinevere! Come down here!" The Governor. "We need to talk"

"Holy shit! No fucking way!" I snap.

"It's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place." Rick shuts

"Is Hershel on the council?" The Governor call back. Hershel is pulled out of a car. I cover my mouth in horror, oh God, no! "What about Michonne? She on the council, too?" He continues and Michonne is pulled out next. Both are forced onto their knees.

"I don't make decisions anymore." Rick shouts

You're making the decisions today, Rick. You and Guinevere. Come down here. Let's... Let's have that talk." The Governor shouts.

"That is it! This fucker has gone too far." I seethe.

Maggie grips my arm tightly "Wait, no!"

"Maggie, I have to, he's got your dad, he's got Michonne." I tell her.

I turn to Daryl who's shaking his head "No, you stay by my side!"

I stroke his face gently "It'll be okay." He kisses me.

I pull away and turn to Nessa and Andy. They both nod "Go" Ness says.

Rick and I nod to each other then head down. I tie my hair up as I go. Last thing I need is for shit to go down bad and my hair to blind me.

"Let 'em go right now. I'll stay down here. Talk as long as you want. But you let 'em go. You got a tank. You don't need hostages." Rick says as we approach the fence

"I do. This is just to show you I'm serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people, you have till sundown to get out of here or they die." The Governor states

I scoff "Excuse me? _Your_ home?"

"Doesn't have to go down this way." Rick says

"I got more people, more firepower. We need this prison. There it is. It's not about the past. It's about right now." The Governor says

"There are children here. Some of them are sick. They won't survive." Rick pleads

"I have a tank. And I'm letting you walk away from here. What else is there to talk about?" The Governor says with a sick smirk.

"Forcing us out of our home. That is very you isn't it? You couldn't just leave us alone" I say to the Governor as calmly as I can. I look around at the people he's with "Are you honestly going to tell me that every one of you is on board with killing innocent children?" I point to the Governor "Because of his vendetta?"

"Now Gwen" The Governor says

"It's Guinevere to you!" I snap

He smiles "You can stay, I've told you this before. You are always welcome with my people"

I cringe "I'll pass"

"I could shoot you all. You'd all shoot back. I know that. But we'll win and you'll be dead. All of you." The Governor says

"Doesn't have to be like that." Rick says

"Like I said, it's your choice." The Governor says

I hear growling and look over to see two walkers advancing on the prison. The Governor takes out his gun and shoots both walkers. "Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here. You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left. I suggest you start packing. The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here."

"We can all, we can all live together. There's enough room for all of us." Rick says and I look at him shocked

"More than enough but I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof." The Governor replies

"We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready." Rick says desperately

"It could work. You know it could" Hershel says

"It could've. But it can't. Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea." The Governor says and my hand twitches towards my gun. That bastard!

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other. But I don't think we have a choice." Rick says

The Governor shakes his head "We don't. You do."

"We're not leaving. You try and force us, we will fight back" I tell him firmly

"Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless. Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can." Rick says

The Governor jumps down from the tank and grabs Michonne's sword. He storms over to Hershel and holds it to his neck muttering "We'll fix the damn fences."

"No!" I unintentionally scream and put my hands up. My anxiety levels and their peaks my body rigid "Please, leave him"

Rick points to a girl I have noticed has been looking torn about all this "You. You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?"

"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." The random in the tank says

"Look, I fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change." Rick says passionately. I look at him with a smile of approval

The Governor has taken the sword away from Hershel's neck and is silent "Liar."

Suddenly, the sword slices Hershel's neck. My screams sound through the suddenly silent field. Rick grabs my shirt and pulls me away as he shoots. The other side start shooting too. A bullet embeds in my arm as Rick and I dive behind the bus. I scream in pain and hold my arm.

"Are you okay?" Rick asks

I nod through my tears "I'm gonna kill that fucker once and for all!" I say angrily.

I peek over the fence "Fuck! Rick, they're breaking through the fence!"

The gunfire is relentless. The cars tear up our field, knocking down graves, destroying the farm… destroying everything I worked so hard to build.

"Gwen, get back up to the prison, go now!" Rick shouts over the noise

"No! It's too late!" I tell him.

Suddenly, Rick is gone from my side. I look over to see him tackling the Governor to the ground. I move forward to help him when bullets hits where my body was about to go. I throw myself back and start shooting at my attacker. It takes a while but I finally get the fucker. I run around the bus and tackle the Governor off of Rick.

I start pounding the living daylights out of him "You horrible little fucker! You asshole! Murderer!" I scream with every punch.

Suddenly the Governor's got me on my back and his hands are around my throat. He presses down hard as I fight for breath. I scratch and hit him but he won't let go. Just as the world was turning black, a sword plunges through his chest and he falls off of me. I sit up coughing.

"Michonne" I say through coughs. I roll onto my side and help a beat to shit Rick to his feet.

"Carl, where's Carl!" Rick asks

"I don't know" Michonne replies.

"Daryl!" I exclaim and look up at the destroyed prison. Fresh tears sting my eyes "Ness! Andy!"

I wrap my arm around Rick's back as we struggle up to the prison together. Rick keeps losing his feet and taking me with him. My arm is throbbing. My vision still hazy. "Carl! Carl!" Rick cries over and over.

"Andy! Nessa!" I call "Daryl!" I scream. Nothing.

Walkers walk towards us, I can't reach my gun, Rick's hip is pressed into it. Two loud shots bring them down and Carl appears as they fall. I sigh in relief and Rick staggers forward and hug him. I join the hug.

"Oh Carl!" I sob into his neck.

Rick pulls back "Judith? Where is she?"

Carl shakes his head "I don't know"

My heart feels like it's been torn from my chest "No! Judith"

I see her baby seat and run over to it. It's empty and covered in blood. The tears build until I'm screaming "No! Judith!"

Shots ring through the air forcing me to look up. Carl is shooting air at a walker at this point. Sobbing his heart out. "Gwen, we've got to go" Rick says.

I nod and place a lingering kiss to the baby seat before running over and helping Carl with his dad. Everything is gone, everyone is gone! Daryl, Nessa, Andy. Maggie, Glenn, Beth. Sasha, Bob, Tyreese. The kids, everyone! Gone! Dead for all I know.


	19. Protecting Each Other

"Carl, stop!" I snap, trying to keep Rick up as we walk.

Carl ignores me as he powers ahead. Rick's voice sounds gritty as he speaks "Carl!" Carl stops at his dad's voice "We need to stay together. We got to find a place with food, supplies."

Carl looks at Rick completely pissed. Rick puts his hand on Carl's shoulder "Hey, we're gonna be…"

Rick can't finish the sentence, what can he say? That we will be okay. No we won't. We'll survive but we won't be okay. I've lost Daryl, Andy and Nessa all in the space of a couple of hours. Hershel is dead. Judith too. Hell maybe everyone is dead! I didn't see anything by the end.

"Gwen, let's go" Rick says.

It wasn't till now I noticed Carl had moved away and Rick's arm was back around my neck. We keep going until I see a building in the distance.

"Hey, look. Maybe we can find some food in there" I say a little too optimistically that Carl gives me a strange look.

As we enter the parking lot my eyes fall to the fallen motorcycle and the tears build up in my eyes. Daryl. I cough and shake it off. I let go of Rick as we approach the door. I don't feel great about him going in there.

"Wait outside, okay? Keep watch." Rick says to Carl

"You keep watch. You can barely stand. I'm not gonna let you go in there alone." Carl says with an attitude

"Excuse me?" Rick challenges.

Carl sighs impatiently "We've done this before. I'm gonna help you clear it. You should just let me do it myself."

"Carl, enough. Do not talk to your dad like that." I snap at the kid then look at Rick "Both of you stay here. I'll go in and clear it.

"You're not going in alone" Carl says

"Carl…" I start but the boy cuts me off

"You promised to treat me like a man, remember? I promised Daryl I would look after you!" Carl says desperately.

I stare at the boy dumbstruck. When did that conversation happen? Daryl… God, I don't know how I'm going to cope.

I look at Rick and nod "He can handle it"

Rick nods "Let's go"

Rick pushes the door open quickly to avoid any surprises. Our gun are up as we search the area in perfect formation. Like we hadn't been behind the safety that was the walls of the prison this whole time. It's one of those skills that never leave you.

It's a diner of some sort. An apparently empty one. But a diner means food… unless its been totally cleared out. Rick goes one way, I go another and Carl in another. I check the bathrooms. Nothing in either.

"Kitchen's clear" I hear Rick say from the other side if the diner.

"Bathrooms are too" I say and walk towards the door Carl is standing in.

Someone has created a barricade in here. Tables and chairs piled high but no person to speak of. That is until I hear the distinctive breathing of a walker and sigh. Another one bites the dust. How long was he here I wonder? Did he know about us? Doubt it. My suspicions are confirmed as a walker staggers out from the door behind the barricade. My eyes are drawn to the food on the shelves, not a lot of food but more than we have.

"That might be all that's left" Rick says, indicating to the food on the shelves.

"Better than nothing" I reply.

"I can get it from here." Carl says lifting his gun

"No. No, it's weak. I'll draw it out." He picks up a hatchet that was lying on a table on top of a note. "Stay back." Rick says

I look at what the note says as Carl picks it up 'Please do what I couldn't- Joe Jr.'

Carl and I exchange a look and shake our heads. Coward. Rick pulls away the chairs from the barricade and steps back. The walker walks forward, becoming more animated. Rick impales the hatchet into the walker's skull but he is too weak and it doesn't fully penetrate the skull. He struggles to get the hatchet back out and as I step forward to finish the job with my knife, Carl lifts his gun and shoots the walker in the head. Rick looks pissed as the walker goes down.

"I said not to." Rick says to Carl

"You couldn't do it with the axe" Carl snaps back

"I had it!" Rick defends "Every bullet counts. What if you needed that one later?"

"Right, okay enough. I'm getting pretty fucking sick of this pish. Rick, go check out the kitchen. Carl help me with this stuff" I say impatiently. Rick opens his mouth to protest but I just lift my hand towards the door "Go"

Rick nods and limps out. Carl climbs over the barricade and holds his hand out for me. I smile gently and take the offered hand and climb over. There are crisps and jars of pickles and jam.

"I think I saw some bottled water in a fridge behind the counter." I say and climb over the barricade.

"I'll come with you" Carl says protectively.

I smile "Carl, honey. I'm a big girl. I can open a fridge door all by myself"

He looks down with a hint of a blush "But thank you anyway." I tell him and walk off.

I lift myself onto the counter and peer over the edge to see if there are any surprises waiting for me. Satisfied there is not, I fling my legs around and slide off the edge. I was right. There are a few bottles of water at the back of the small fridge. I grab them and slide back over the counter.

"Kitchen wasn't empty after all. My haul. You?" I hear Rick say

"I win" Carl replies

"Where's Gwen?" Rick asks in a panic

"I'm right here, relax before you burst a blood vessel" I say from behind him.

I hold up the water "I got water. Let me clean your face"

Rick looks relieved when he turns to look at me "No, we need to move on"

"Fine, get an infection" I huff and drop the water into the cloth bag Rick has in his hand "Let's go then"

We come across some railroad tracks and just beyond them lies a housing estate. I look around. It's quiet here. It'll do. I look at Rick and he nods. Carl has powered ahead again.

"Hey, Hey!" Rick calls after Carl.

Carl stops right in front of one of the houses "That ones as good as any" Rick says

Carl rolls his eyes earning a thump across the head "Watch that attitude" I say calmly.

Carl pulls out his gun and walks towards the house. I mimic his movements. We reach the door and wait for Rick to pull out his gun.

"Quick and quiet. We have to clear it before sundown" Rick whispers

I nod and I open the door quickly and move inside. After a sweep of the hall I turn to Rick "I'm gonna check upstairs" I say quietly and head up the steps slowly. The lower levels have clearly been turned upside down but its fine up here. I check each room carefully until I hear Carl yell.

"Hey, asshole! Hey, shitface! – Hey"

"Watch your mouth!" Rick shouts back.

I bolt down the stairs quickly "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snap at the boy.

"That's how Daryl does it" Carl says

"You're not Daryl" I reply a little more harshly than I intended. I sigh "It's not just the dead we have to worry about anymore. What if a group of hostile people walk by and heard you shouting?"

Carl looks away from me "Yeah, you're right."

Rick looks positively shocked at his son's different attitudes between him and me. Carl walks passed me and up the stairs "It's clear up there" I say after him.

"Just having a look around" He replies

I nod and follow Rick into the kitchen. He is looking through drawers and is collecting knives. "Rick, please sit down so I can look at your wounds"

"I'm okay" He replies

I sigh "Rick, have you looked at yourself. You are not fine now sit before I make you"

Rick sits on a chair and I pull the water out the bag he placed on the table. I pull a cloth off of the kitchen counter and pour water over it.

"We should save that for drinking" Rick protests.

"Won't do you any good if you die from an infection now will it?" I says and dap at his face gently.

He winces as the water enters his cuts "Gwen, I'm sorry"

"For?" I ask confused

"The prison" He replies.

"You did nothing wrong" I tell him firmly "The governor did. I'm the one who should have reinforced those fences. It was always on the list but then things just got out of hand, especially with me. Then the illness hit and everything just went belly up from there."

"You did everything you could for the prison. I… I should've done more" Rick says

"You earned that break you took. You wanted us to be able to live and eat off the land that way we would never have to worry about food again. Remind me how that is a bad thing?" I say.

"You lost Daryl" He says quietly.

My hand drops from his face. "Don't, please." I sit back against the kitchen cupboard behind me "I know he is alive. Andy and Nessa too. I have too. I have to keep that hope that we will bump into each other. If Daryl is alive he will look for me."

Rick nods "I know."

I stand up "As for the rest of them… They're resilient. They know how to handle themselves. They will survive and if we're lucky. One day we will cross paths again but for now it is me, you and Carl and we have to protect each other"


	20. Surviving Together

I hear a scraping at the door and look at Rick before heading out into the hall. Carl is wrapping a cable around the door. "That's smart" I say as I walk towards him

"Thanks" Carl replies.

I hear a scraping behind me and see Rick pushing the couch towards the door. "I tied the door shut." Carl snaps

"We don't need to take any chances." Rick replies

"You don't think it'll hold?" Carl asks

"Carl."

"It's a strong knot. Clove hitch. Shane taught me." My stomach tightens painfully at that name "Remember him?"

Rick has frozen on the spot "Yeah, I remember him. I remember him every day. There something else you want to say to me?"

When Carl doesn't reply Rick snaps "Help me move the couch."

I shake my head and lift the couch up right then Rick and Carl move it into position in front of the door. Rick staggers dangerously and he's shaking pretty badly.

"Rick I need to you lie down" I say firmly and take off his belt.

"Gwen" He starts but I shush him.

I sit him down "We'll all stay in this room for the night. We'll survive the night at least."

I walk around the room grabbing some cushions and blankets to turn into a makeshift bed. I hear rustling followed by Carl saying "You gonna have some?"

"You should eat." Rick replies

"We should save it." Carl snaps. I look around to see Carl snatch the bag out of Rick's hand before opening it and throwing it back at him

"Oi! What have I told you about respecting your dad huh?" I snap at Carl.

Rick stands "Hey."

"I don't want any." Carl snaps

"Eat it. Now." Rick says dangerously and throws the food at Carl's feet. I flinch.

Rick walks off and I take a deep breath "What's wrong?" Carl asks concerned "Are you hurt?"

I look at him confused "What is that?"

"What is what?" He asks

"This whole knight in shining armour routine you've got going on?" I ask as I lean down to retrieve the food packet and taking one before offering the bag to Carl. He takes one.

"I just want you to be safe. Daryl asked me to watch your back if things went south" He replies

"When did Daryl ask you that?" I ask

"Just after you collapsed. He asked me to watch you to make sure you weren't pushing yourself more than you should. He said that because you have a habit of caring about others more than yourself you push yourself too hard even when you don't mean too" Carl replies

I smile sadly "It's insane how much that man knows about me."

"He loves you. When you love someone you pick up on the little things right?" Carl says

"Yeah, you do. I don't think I care more about other people than myself. I care about what happens to the people I love. I care what happens to you and your dad." I drop down on my makeshift bed "My heart is broken by what happened at the prison. I failed to do what I promised I would. I promised your mum that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I promised her that I would protect you and Judith, I didn't. I promised you I would keep you and your sister safe, I failed. I promised Nessa we would spend more time together, I lied. I promised Andy that I would reinforce the fences, I didn't" I'm crying now, the tears are thick and my voice is broken "I promised Daryl that I would never leave his side and I did. For someone who apparently cares more about others I have done a piss poor job at it"

Carl hugs me suddenly and tightly "Its okay" those two words hit my heart more than they should have. It sounded like he was forgiving me "Please, get some sleep"

I nod and pass out almost instantly on my makeshift bed. I didn't hear Rick come back and more importantly, I didn't hear Carl get up. I didn't hear anything. My brain has gone into shut down. I can feel it. I can hear Carl shout my name but I still can't wake from this sleep paralysis. My dreams are filled with what happened at the prison. Like the Governor never happened. Daryl, mostly just his face. His lips on mine. I know I can take pleasure in the fact that the last thing I said to him was 'I love you'.

My eyes open. I'm in the living room still. I sit up straight. I can't see Carl, just Rick, passed out on the couch. I crawl over to him feeling dizzy and a little sick. I check his pulse and his breathing. He's struggling.

"Carl?" I call out, my voice sounds scratchy and weak. "Carl!"

I struggle to my feet and grab a water bottle and drink half of it in a one go. Feeling a little more rejuvenated I head for the back door. I will search each and every house one by one if I have too. My panic grows until I reach the third house on my search and there is Carl on the roof eating out if a giant tin.

"Carl! Are you okay?" I call in relief.

He looks down at me in shock "Gwen! Are you okay? I tried to wake you but you wouldn't move"

I nod slowly and guiltily "I'm sorry, I think my body shut down on itself. Come down here. What are you thinking? Wandering off alone"

He stands "I don't need you to look after me. I can look after myself"

I raise an eyebrow "Oh yeah? Where's your shoe?"

He looks down "A walker got it but it didn't get me"

I glower at the boy, really not in the mood for this teenaged angst shit "Yeah, okay, it didn't get you this time but tell me, what happens next time? You're alone and not as lucky. What if I die or your dad dies, hell what if we both die and turn. Could you put us down?"

"I killed my mother." He says.

I nod "Yeah you did. But you still had the group. Tell me what you will do alone out here?"

"I'll survive" He replies.

I shake my head and look away from him "I'm not in the mood to argue. If you're gonna act like the big man you can come down here and help me patch up my arm. It's still bleeding from when I got shot"

Carl nods. Five minutes later he comes out the front door and walks with me in silence back to the house. He helps me clean my wound and patch me up. Darkness falls and we're both still awake. That's when Rick moves. Carl shuffles away from him as Rick's breathing comes out like a walkers. Fear floods through my entire body. I didn't even notice he died!

"Carl!" I whisper desperately and pull him away from Rick.

Carl sits in front of me, gun up and pointed at his dad. Rick falls from the couch arm up moving towards Carl. My hand goes to my own gun. I'm going to leave it until the last minute, to prove my point to Carl. If anything can come out of Rick's passing its humility.

Carl starts sobbing wildly as Rick gets closer. Suddenly his arm drops and he grips my shirt "I can't. I was wrong. Just do it"

I raise my gun when Rick speaks "Carl" I gasp and drop my gun to the floor. "Don't go outside. Stay safe." Rick collapses again.

Carl throws his arms around me, sobbing his heart out "I'm scared! I'm scared!"

I shush him and rock back and forward with him in my arms "I know, honey. I know. I'm scared too. I'm terrified."

I hold Carl to my chest until he falls asleep. My chest is wet from his tears, my face is wet from mine. I sit and stare at Rick lying on the floor thinking about Daryl. I shake myself out from my thoughts and lay Carl down on his bed before moving to Rick. I pull him off the ground, drag him to the couch and heave him back onto it. I drop my head onto his chest as sobs wrack through me again.

"Don't die on me you son of a bitch! I can't lose you too!" I mutter

"I'm not going anywhere" Rick replies, his voice hoarse.

I look up at him shocked and smile "Welcome back"

I help him sit up "How long was I out?" He asks

I shrug "Not sure, I passed out from blood loss. Woke up and Carl was gone. Found him at a house eating pudding on the roof. He's fine. He got one hell of a fright when you woke up the first time. We both thought you had turned."

Rick nods and looks at Carl "He went out?"

I nod "Yeah. He won't do it again."

Rick studies my face "How are you doing?"

I nod "Fine"

"That's a lie" He says

Tears spill over again and I start sobbing. Rick wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his chest. He just lets me cry until the sunrises and Carl wakes up. I pull away from Rick.

"Dad!" Carl exclaims and throws himself into Rick's arms.

I smile and grab the food bag "Let's eat something"

We sit on the floor of the living room and eat. "You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that. It's dangerous."

"I was careful." Carl says

I laugh a little "You lost a shoe"

Rick chuckles "It's good that you found more food."

"I found even more. But I ate it." Carl says and I smirk

"What was it?" Rick asks

"112 ounces of pudding." Carl replies. Rick laughs

"I know we'll never get things back to the way they used to be." Rick says

"What?" Carl asks

"I only clung to that for you. For Judith. Now she's gone. And, Gwen has been right all along, you're a man, Carl. You're a man. I'm sorry." Rick says

"You don't need to be." Carl replies

I place a hand on each of the men's shoulders between me "We have to see this as a fresh start. Move on from here. Survive"

A knock on the door sends me to my feet faster than you could say my name. "The fuck?"

Rick struggles up and peers through the peep hole. He falls back down onto the couch laughing "What?" Carl asks

Rick looks at Carl and grins "It's for you"

I help Carl move the couch and he unties his knot and flings open the door. Michonne is standing at the other end. I let out a cry of happiness and dive forward into her arms.

"Oh thank God!" I cry

Carl hugs her too. She starts laughing and hugs us back. "You're all alive!"


	21. Daryl

**Daryl's P.O.V**

I stare blankly at the necklace in my hand as I play with it, Gwen's necklace. I found it just outside the gates to the courtyard, covered in blood.

"We should do something. We should do something." Beth's voice pulls me from my deep thoughts "We aren't the only survivors. We can't be. Rick, Gwen, Michonne, they could be out here." My heart hurts when my wife's name comes out of Beth's mouth "Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block. They could've. You're a tracker. You can track. Come on. The sun will be up soon. If we head out now, we can- Fine. If you won't track, I will."

She gets up and storms away. In all honestly, I wasn't really listening after she said Gwen. She was shot. I saw her go down… She's dead. Doesn't explain how her necklace got all the way to the gates, unless someone ripped it off her neck. I pull myself off the ground, pocket the necklace, grab my crossbow and follow the teenager. I let Beth 'track' for a while, until the sun rises, then I take over. I spot some footprints in the dirt, under some leaves.

Beth comes over as I move the leaves aside "Could be Luke's. Or Molly's. Whoever they are, it means they're alive."

"No. This means they were alive four or five hours ago." I reply

"They're alive." Beth snaps at me and follows the direction of the footsteps.

I sigh and follow her. I notice the stride of the footsteps grow "They picked up the pace right here. Got out in a hurry. Things went bad."

"Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith." Beth says

Anger boils in my stomach, my wife is dead and she wants me to have faith? "Yeah, faith. Faith ain't done shit for us. Sure as hell didn't do nothing for your father." I snap at her and instantly regret it.

Beth turns to the bush full of berries next to her and starts picking "They'll be hungry when we find them."

I pull the bandana out of my back pocket and hold it out to Beth as a piece offering. We carry on following the tracks, three walkers later we come across a train track and I see exactly what I expected to see. People from the prison, dead, being eaten by walkers. Curiosity gets the better of me and I advance on them and take them out, one by one. Gwen isn't amongst the dead. She wouldn't be, she's lying dead back at the prison. Beth starts to cry. I look back at her miserably. Gwen told her it was okay to cry, that it wasn't a sign of weakness.

I set a fire as the sunsets, Beth uses pages from her diary so keep the fire going. I pull a photograph out of my pocket and stare at it. My wife was beautiful. Always has been, don't care what she said about her past looks.

"What's that?" Beth asks

I look up at her ready to snap at her and tell her to mind her own business but something in me made me change my mind and, careful to avoid the fire, I hand the girl the photo.

She takes and stares at him for a moment and a sad smile spreads over her face "She is beautiful, isn't she. I've never seen her with make-up on before" She hands me the photo back "Where did you get that?"

"She gave it to me, back at the farm" I tell her and look back down at those black curls and bright eyes, the pale skin and the pink lips.

"She's alive" Beth says

My eyes snap up to her "No, she's not. We all saw her go down"

"No, we saw her take a bullet in the arm. If I've learned anything about Gwen, she's a survivor. She's alive I know it! I reckon she's with Maggie." Beth says

"Yeah, why?" I ask

Beth shrugs "It's just my guess"

I look back down at the picture. No she's not.


	22. Nessa

**Nessa's P.O.V.**

"We need to stop to patch up Bob's arm!" Sasha shouts as Maggie and I power ahead, we need to find that bus, it was the last place I saw Andy or Glenn.

Maggie and I look at each other before nodding "Do it quickly" I say impatiently.

I crouch down next to Maggie "We gotta find that bus, my sister might be dead but that bus with my nephew and your husband got out. We need to find them"

Maggie nods as she scrapes her knife across the stone below her "Yeah, that's exactly what we're going to do"

I lift my head as Sasha approaches "How's he doing?" Maggie asks

"Bleeding stopped. He'll be all right. Got the water to our backs. Decent vantage points from the bank. I'm thinking we camp here for the night." Sasha says and a frown creases my features

"That's good." Maggie says and stands "You should both be safe here. The bus got out. Glenn and Andy got out. We're gonna find them." She says indicating between the two of us

"Maggie, Ness. With any luck, the bus is gone." Sasha says sympathetically

"It was heading east down the main road. If we follow in that direction, we might be able to pick up its tracks." Maggie says

"Just the two of you? With just your knives as protection?" Sasha asks

"I'm out of ammo, so, yeah. I couldn't find Beth. I know Glenn got out and I know which way he went. I'm gonna go get him and I'm gonna come back for you. We all are." Maggie says

I nod in agreement "I lost my sister, I'm not losing my nephew"

"You don't know that Gwen is dead" Sasha says

I frown "Maybe not but I don't have a fucking clue where she is, we know which way th2 bus was going so we're going." I reply

"We cannot split up. Not now." Sasha protests

"We're going." Maggie says and with that we head back towards the woods.

I look back and see Sasha and Bob are following us. I shake my head, they didn't have too. On the road, Maggie and I pick up our pace. My stomach drops as we turn a corner. The bus. It's just sitting there in the middle of the road, no one around, no voices.

"Maggie…" I say

She stops next to me when she sees it. She takes off at a run. I follow close behind.

"Maggie! Nessa!" Bob yells after us before chasing us.

Silence is all I hear as we approach the bus. My heart beats hard against my chest, please no… not my nephew too. A walker pounds against the window of the bus, another tries to get at us through the window. My fear turns to anger. No!

Maggie is already heading back around the bus. "Maggie, stop."

"I have to know if he's in there!" She cries.

I come around the bus and look at her. "We need to know" I say quietly.

Bob looks between us "Fine, but we do it together. Smart. We'll let them out one at a time."

Sasha sigh and takes of her rifle "Two of us should be at the door... in case they stack up against it."

Maggie grabs my wrist and pulls me to stand next to her, facing the door "We have to stand here, we have to see their faces" she says

Sasha lets them out one, by one. Maggie and I take them out. Old guy, girl, old woman.

"I can't hold it!" Sasha gasps and falls from the door.

I take in every face as the walkers fall out of the bus. We take them out until there is nothing left. Nothing left but to check the bus.

"But they got away." Sasha says in disbelief

"They were good people. All of them." Bob says.

"All that's left is to check the bus" I say.

Maggie runs at it before I even get the chance. I follow her slowly, a little scared to know what's, or who, is still in there.

Maggie climbs in and moves slowly down the bus. I climb in after her and stay up the back as she makes her way down the front. She moves a body and takes down the last walker. She collapses into a seat and starts crying.

"Maggie?" I call down nervously.

She looks back at me "No" She sobs "Neither of them are here"

I have mixed feelings about this. Where is he then? I kick the wall of the bus in frustration before jumping out. Where the hell is my damn family?


	23. Andy

**Andy's P.O.V**

Glenn passed out on our search for Maggie and Ness, I manage to drag him to the C-Block bridge before locking us in. I don't leave him in case he wakes up and leaves when I'm gone. All I can do is wait. Walkers accumulate around us. I look over at the fields where I saw Aunt Gwen get up after she was shot then take the Governor down. I lost sight of her after that. Dead or alive? Who knows, that courtyard filled with walkers pretty fast. Nessa went to help Maggie find Beth. I didn't see her again. I should have went with her.

I look down as Glenn stirs "Glenn? Hey, mate? You alright?"

"Andy?" He groans and sits up. He looks around, eyes wide "Where is everyone? Where's Maggie?"

I shrug "Long gone. I just managed to get you up here before shit really hit the fan. Now look at it"

"You didn't see anyone?" He asks desperately.

I shake my head "No, I saw Gwen for a brief moment as she took down the Governor but then the courtyard filled with walkers…"

Glenn pulls himself to his feet "Come on"

We head through the tombs back to C-Block. The place is completely deserted. "I'm gonna get my riot gear from my cell" Glenn says

I nod "I'm gonna to a sweep for weapons and ammo"

That's what I do. I walk passed Gwen's cell and pause before walking in. The place is exactly how she left it, obviously. The bed made, a couple of personal artifacts scattered around the place. I pick up a piece of paper and stare at my Aunts handwriting, completely unreadable. I smile sadly. I search the room and find a stash of ammo and a couple of guns under her bed. Probably Daryl's to be fair. I then head through to Nessa's room that is full of clutter. She got in a habit of hoarding things there… God, please. Don't let them be dead. I beg you.

"Andy?" Glenn calls.

I leave Nessa's room quickly "Yeah?"

"Anything?" He asks as he puts on his riot gear.

"Couple of hand guns and a stash of ammo, you?" I reply. I have noticed that both of us are putting on brave faces.

"Riot gear, you should wear Maggie's" Glenn says.

I shake my head "Na, I've gone this far without it"

Glenn smirks at me weakly "Okay, Daryl"

I shake my head "Shut up"

"We need to find our family" Glenn says.

I nod "Yeah, we do"

I put on the riot gear anyway. There is a hell of a lot of walkers out there. I don't regret my decision at all the moment Glenn and I step out into the grounds. Walkers nearly had us for a moment but we get out. Glenn stops suddenly, I stop and look at him annoyed. I follow his gaze and see a woman sitting in a cage looking miserable.

"Glenn, we should help her" I say.

"Why?" He asks "She was with the Governor"

I shrug "I don't know, I just don't feel right leaving her here"

He sighs and he head to the cage. The moment we're inside with her, Glenn takes her gun "It's full." He says "Did you even fire a shot?"

I look down at the girl who shakes her head silently. I take off the helmet, can't bloody see!

"All right. Let's go. Let's go." Glenn says to her

"Are you just gonna stay here, huh? You're just gonna die?" Glenn asks when she doesn't move

"I was part of this." She replies

"We know." I tell her

She looks up shocked "So what are you doing?"

"We need your help. We're gonna run out of bullets." Glenn replies

He makes a bomb out of alcohol and a cloth. He lights it and throws it at a car. The whole thing goes up in flames, drawing the walkers away

"All right. I need you to stay ahead of us, okay? All right. We'll cover you, but we can't do it alone. You ready? Let's go." Glenn open the cage "Go. Go, go, go, go, go."

We run for it. Through the courtyard to the corridors and out the front gate. We don't stop until we reach the road the bus would have travelled on. We slow.

"Did you see if any of our people got out?" Glenn asks the girl

"All I saw was my sister in that field. She wasn't supposed to be there. She had a gun, but they just swarmed her." The girl replies, tearing up "She wasn't supposed to be there. I did it for him. I trusted him. And then he just killed that old man."

"Hershel? Was his name Hershel?" Glenn asks. I look at him sadly, I forgot he didn't know

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The girl sobs "Brian, that man, told us you were bad people. I know it's not true. I can see it's not, so what we did, what I did... I mean, I'm a piece of shit. Why would you want my help?"

"We don't want it, we need it. I have to find Maggie." Glenn says

I nod "I gotta find my Aunts"

"Who's Maggie?" The girl asks

"She's my wife." Glenn replies "And one of his aunts, was the woman who tried to negotiate with the man you call Brian."

"We were on the bus and then we got off to help and neither Maggie nor my other Aunt Nessa saw us." I tell her

"How do you know if they made it?" She asks

"I don't know. But Hershel, Maggie's father, was a great man. And he told me all I had to do was believe, and that's what I'm gonna do. Neither one of us should be alive right now. She got out, so you're gonna help me find her. Things aren't over. They're not over." Glenn says and walks passed the girl

"I want to believe that. I want to." She calls after him.

Before either of us can reply a group of walkers head towards us. We take them down. I turn to see Glenn collapse to the ground and I run over to him.

"Glenn! Come on, man! Don't do this now, not here" I say desperately.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl asks

"He's still recovering from the illness that hit our community" I tell her.

The girl jumps as she is grabbed by a walker and starts pounding the walker's skull in. "Woah, woah! Stop it!"

I'm suddenly distracted by the big tuck that pulls up "Hope you enjoyed the show, assholes!" She yells at the truck

Three people, two guys and a girl, one of the guys looks like a ginger G.I. Joe "You got a damn mouth on you, you know that? What else you got?" G.I. Joe says. "What happened to him?"

"He's sick" I reply as calmly as possible.

"You can get on or you can stay here" The guy says.

The girl and I look at each other. I nod at her "Alright."


	24. What Near Death Experiences Do

While Michonne went to clean up and Carl got something to eat, I check on Rick's injuries.

"Well, your face has seen better days" I tell him with a smirk

"Thanks Gwen" Rick replies with a smile.

I grin "No problem, only cause I love you"

"I love you" Rick says seriously

I take a deep breath and take the cloth away from his face "Rick…"

"I know, you don't love me the way I love you but after what happened at the prison, I need you to know how I feel about you" Rick says

"I know how you feel about me but I'm married to Daryl" I tell him

"Daryl might be dead" Rick says gently

"He's not. Even if he was, jumping into a relationship with his best mate is not something I would do, ever" I tell him firmly.

Rick grins "I know, a near death experience made me re-evaluate some things. Getting over you might be on the top of that list"

I hear Carl laugh and smile at the door gently "Thank you, Rick." I look at his face a moment "Well, no permanent damage. You know what came out from all this that is good"

"What?" He asks

"The Governor is truly and officially dead." I tell him.

He nods "Yeah, silver lining as you would say"

"Precisely!"

I look at the door as Michonne comes in "Nice shirt" I tell her.

She looks at it and grins "It's clean and comfortable"

"What more can a girl ask for?"

"Exactly" She replies

"Thank you. I heard him laughing in there. Almost forgot what that sounded like. I can't be his father and his best friend. He needs you and Gwen. I know that's a lot to throw at you. So if you're ever feeling like you need a break..."

"I'm done taking breaks." Michonne replies "So what's the plan? This place, is it home or just a stop along the way?"

Rick and I look at each other both of us wandering what the other is thinking "Well, let's, let's just stay here while we figure it out." Rick replies and I nod in agreement

"Well, we'll need more supplies. I'll go with Carl and get some." Michonne

"We'll come, too." Rick says

"Both of you were unconscious yesterday." Michonne states

"I'm awake today." Rick says

Michonne shakes her head "We need you strong. Just rest. Just one more day."

"She's right, we should relax, drink plenty of water and sleep a little more" I tell Rick

Rick nods and we follow Michonne and Carl to the door "How long you think you'll be?"

"Fill a couple bags, shouldn't be too long." Michonne replies

"It's 8:15 now." Rick says looking at a watch that's not his then he hands his gun to Carl "You follow her lead, understand?"

"Hey. Everything okay?" Rick asks him

"Yeah, I'm just... hungry." Carl replies

"All right. We'll see you in a couple hours." Rick replies

I pat Carl's shoulder "Be safe, both of you"

"Yes, mom" Carl says and walks away.

I look at him surprised as he walks away, not a hundred percent sure if he's being sarcastic or not. I turn to Rick and say "I saw the comfiest looking bed upstairs! We should check that shit out"

Rick smirks "Together?"

I give him a look of disapproval "Yes, but for safety reasons"

We go back inside and we push the couch back in front of the door. I head straight upstairs and collapse onto the bed in the master "Wake me when they're back" I tell Rick when he joins me ten minutes later.

"Okay" He says


	25. Hostile Presence

A scream of pain wakes me up. I sit up and feel Rick's hand over my mouth. He shushes me and forces me to stand. My brain takes a while to catch up with what's happening. I hear voices, someone screaming and footsteps on the stairs. Rick points under the bed. I nod and drop to my stomach and slide under. Rick joins me. I look at him in fear and he places his finger over my mouth. I nod quickly. He moves out from the bed and I panic when I see legs come out of the room across from ours. Rick throws himself back under. Once the guy walks away, Rick dives back out, grabs something and comes back under. I see the water bottle in his hand and resist the urge to hit him.

The guy comes into the room. I reach out slowly and intertwine my fingers with Ricks and hold my breath. Rick squeezes my hand reassuringly. The guy wanders around the room, searches the wardrobe before walking over to the bed. The guy has fresh blood on his boot and trousers. The guy walks around the bed then jumps on it. His weight nearly crushes Rick who bites his lip to prevent himself crying out.

The guy's snoring fills the air. After a while Rick and I look at each other. He nods and I start to slide out from under the bed. Rick pulls me back as footsteps advance up the steps.

"Yo" The new guy at the door says "Comfy?"

The guy on the bed stops snoring "You waking me up to see if I'm comfortable?"

"I want to lie down." The guy at the door says

"Two other bedrooms up here to choose." The guy from the bed says

"Them's kids' beds. I want this one." The door guy says stepping into the room

"It's claimed." Bed guy says

"I didn't hear it. You gonna have to lay claim somewhere else." Door guy says.

Suddenly, bed guy gets up and both start fighting. One of the guy's fall and my whole body goes rigid. All he would have to do is turn his head and he would see us. Rick's hand is tight on mine. The men continue to fight. The guy lands on the floor facing us this time.

His eyes widen when he spots us. His 'friend' starts choking him "Len! Stop!" The guy chokes.

Rick and I watch as the guy is choked to death, his mate not even a little aware of what's under the bed. "My bed now, jackoff." The guy says and drops onto the bed with a satisfied groan.

Rick and I look at each other. I want to ask him what to do but I can't. He must have read the panic in my face for he strokes me cheek with his thumb and gives me a reassuring smile. A while later he nudges me. I nod and start shuffling my way out from under the bed, keeping in mind the guy's foot is right next to me. He was clearly never afraid of the boogy-man grabbing your foot as you slept. I move slowly to my feet and turn, keeping a close eye on the guy on the bed. I take Rick's hand and help him to his feet. We back out the room.

"Tony, Len, get your asses down here" A guy shouts, he's coming up the stairs!

Rick pushes me back into the one of the kids' rooms. Rick pushes me into the alcove with the bed in it. Under any other circumstances I would have found this cute but now I'm just grateful for the cover. I hear footsteps enter the room and I hold my breath as I press myself further into the wall. The guy has a ball in his hand. He bounces it off the wall in the alcove and I swear my heart has never pounded as hard as it is right now. He walks away.

Rick tries the windows but all are locked tightly. "Claim, claim, claim!" Someone yells from downstairs.

"Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep." The guy in the room yells.

"There's women shacking up in here!" Someone yells.

Rick holds his hand out and points to the ground. He wants me to stay put. I shake my head vigorously as he moves across the room.

"Say what?" The guy from the room yells

"Come on down." The guy downstairs yells

"She hot?" The guy from the bed asks, his voice louder than before.

"There's at least two man! Different sizes" My eyes widen, my hoodie! Michonne's shirt!

"Don't grab your pecker just yet. She ain't here." The guy who must have been in here earlier yells. I hear footsteps on the stairs as two of them descend

"What the hell you hollering about?" Bed guy yells

"Found her shirt. Must have washed it this morning. The other's sweatshirt. The sweatshirt smells good."

"Oh, you found a shirt and a sweatshirt? They could be miles away by now." Another guy says

"Why'd she go to all the trouble of washing a shirt when she's just gonna ditch it? This sweatshirt still feels warm. She'll be back, hopefully both will" I wince at that.

"I call first when they get here." Someone says and my stomach turns

"Who knows who else they've got with them. We need to be ready for anything. Len, take the side room. Hold on, let me get a gun. I'll watch the front den, you've got the other side room. I thought Tony got that. Where the hell is Tony? Tony! Get him the hell up." Someone yells.

Rick beckons me over. I head over to the main door of the room just to be shoved into the bathroom. I nearly scream when I turn and see the man behind me. Rick is already pouncing on him. I press myself into the door as they fight. Rick grabs something and starts choking the guy with it. The guy lunges for the scissors on the cabinet but I grab them and pull them away from his reach. They fall to the floor. Rick rolls the guy off him once he's either dead or passed out, who cares! We got a new gun. I take a deep breath and turn to the window. I open it slowly and carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Rick takes the guy's jacket and opens the door to the bathroom slightly.

"Go" He whispers, pointing at the window.

I slide out carefully, looking in all directions. I catch Rick's new jacket and take his gun as he climbs out himself. I hand both back one at a time. He puts the jacket on and takes the gun. I move towards the edge of the roof carefully.

"I'll go first, you follow when I tell you too" Rick whispers

I nod. He slowly lowers himself off the roof. I hear the gutter creak loudly under his weight and wince. He lets himself fall. Moments later he whispers my name. I turn and lower myself down.

"Drop" Rick says.

I let myself go. Rick catches me easily. He pushes me towards the steps of the patio. I run down them quickly and pull my gun out. I didn't want to use it inside in case we got caught. I follow Rick's every step as we move around the house. We stop when we reach the front porch and I hear the door open. The guy moves around then stops. I look at Rick who lifts himself to see over the edge. He ducks back down quickly. Footsteps approach us and spit lands feet from Rick's feet. I cringe in disgust. The guy does this a few times, making no effort to move. I see Carl and Michonne coming from the distance. I pat Rick's arm in fear. He reaches his hand up to the edge of the porch, ready to pull himself up and start shooting. A scream from inside grabs the guy's attention. The scream is followed by gunshots and the guy walks away, muttering to himself. The moment he's gone, Rick takes my hand and runs.

"Go, go!" He says to Carl and Michonne as we run towards them.

Both turn on their heels and run away. We make it to the train tracks and don't stop running until we are a good distance away.

"I'm gonna need to find a new jacket" I say

Michonne laughs "We'll get you one"

"Crazy cheese?" Carl asks and I flinch away

"Last time I ate that stuff I was sick for a week" I tell him. "To be fair that mixed with three bottles of Captain Morgan's and a bottle of Jaeger probably wasn't one of my best ideas"

Michonne and Rick both laugh. Carl looks a little confused and offers the can to Michonne who shakes her head with a grin. Rick slows. I look at him curiously then follow his sight and feel a little lighter.

'Sanctuary for all, community for all. Those who arrive survive'

"What do you think?" Michonne asks

"Let's go." Rick says

I nod "Yeah, Let's go."

We follow the tracks like it told us to on the map, terminus. That's where we're going. Why not? What have we got to lose? Knowing our lot, they'll all think the same thing and maybe, we'll find each other again.


	26. Widower

**Daryl's P.O.V**

Why did I start drinking? Now I'm arguing with an 18 year old after going crazy by shooting a walker with bolts over and over until Beth ended it, now we're here, arguing.

"What do you want from me, girl, huh?" I yell at Beth

"I want to you stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything. Like nothing we went through matters. Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you. It's bullshit!"

Who the hell does this kid think she is? "Is that what you think?" I yell at her

"That's what I know." She replies

"You don't know nothing!" I snap at het angrily

"I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie. I'm not Gwen. I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them. But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid." She yells at me through tears

"I ain't afraid of nothing." I grow at her

"I remember. When that little girl came out of the barn after my mom. You were like me. And now God forbid you ever let anybody get too close!" Beth snaps at me

"Too close, huh? I was married! But you, you lost two boyfriends, you can't even shed a tear. Your whole family's gone, all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch." I can feel a lump growing in my throat

"Screw you. You haven't shed a tear either! I thought you loved Gwen!" Beth yells

Anger boils in my blood "Don' you ever tell me that I don' love her! She's dead! There's nothin' I can do about it! Everyone we know is dead!" I scream at her

"You don't know that!" She shouts back

"Might as well be, 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again. Gwen. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again." I lose control.

Beth tries to grab my arm "Daryl, just stop."

I pull away from her and turn my back to hide my tears "No! The Governor rolled right up to our gates. Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking. Maybe 'cause I gave up. That's on me. He killed my wife and I could've prevented that!" The Governor took my brother, then he takes my wife.

Beth hugs me from behind tightly "Daryl."

"No- And your dad. Maybe- maybe I could have done something." I sob. She's gone, I'll never see her again.


	27. Hope For Terminus

We've been on the tracks for a couple of days now and we're all in pretty good spirits despite ourselves. I'm going to savour it for as long as I can before the shit hits the fan and from personal experience, that's gonna happen real soon.

"I think we got about a day's worth of water left. We're lucky it's cooled off a little bit, but..." Rick stops suddenly. I turn to see what he's looking at and start laughing "What are you doing?" Rick asks

They're both walking on the edge of the tracks, trying to keep their balance.

"Winning a bet." Carl says

"In your dreams." Michonne says with a grin

"I'm still on." Carl says then staggers

"You spoke too soon, wise guy. This might go on a while." Michonne says with a laugh

"Maybe we can speed this up." Rick asks with a grin.

"Stop being such a spoil sport, dad and let the kids have some fun" I say with a giggle

Michonne and Carl laugh, both almost fall "Yeah, you're right. Shouldn't be fooling around. We should probably... Carl!" Michonne shouts trying to get Carl to fall but ends up falling off herself

"Instant karma!" I laugh as she looks at Carl with a pout.

Carl grins and jumps off the track "I win. Pay up." Michonne pulls two chocolate bars out of her bag "Is that really the last Big Cat?"

Michonne tries to get Carl to take the other bar but Carl grabs the Big Cat out of her hand "Oh, come on." She moans

"Hey, but you said winner's choice." Carl says with a grin

"Go ahead, take it. It's yours. You won it fair and square." Michonne says

Carl open the bar and snaps it in half and offers Michonne one half "Come on, we always share."

Michonne grins "Fork it over."

I smile at Carl and turn to start walking again. He catches up and holds his half of the bar to my mouth "Take a bite, what was it you always said to Judith"

I laugh a little "Check it's not poisoned"

I lean over and take a bite. Damn I forgot how good chocolate tastes "Hmm, not poisoned" I says as I swallow.

Carl laughs and eats the rest as we keep walking. I throw my arm around the boy's shoulder as we walk and pull him into my side. Maybe, just maybe, we'll be okay. Maybe this Terminus will work out for us. There is only one way to find out. Hell if Daryl got out he's probably right behind me or he's with people like I am and they are heading to Terminus. Nessa and Andy definitely will be if they got out. My sister and I are more alike than she likes to admit and Andy and I are alike full stop. They know me, I know them. We'll meet in Terminus!


	28. Food Is All We Talk About

"How hungry are you from a scale to one to ten?" Rick asks Carl

"15" Carl replies with a small laugh

Rick looks at Michonne "28"

"Gwen?" Rick says.

"I'm actually at the point I'm so hungry, I don't actually feel hungry" I tell him with a grin and it's true! It's like my stomach has shrunk to the size of a raisin

Rick chuckles then stand up straight and kicks out the fire we were using to boil water. "Yeah. Well, it's been a while. I'm gonna go check the snares."

"Can I go with you?" Carl asks

"Well, how else are you gonna learn?" Rick says with a smile "Hey, both you too."

I stand and pick up my bag and we head further into the forest "We'll stay another day or two. Get some more rest."

"Finish healing up?" Michonne asks

"I'm almost there." Rick replies

"I'll be the judge of that" I tell him with a smirk

"We're close now, right? To Terminus?" Carl asks

"Yeah. We are." Rick replies

"When we get there, are we gonna tell them?" Carl asks

I look down at him confused and ask "Tell them what?"

He looks up at me "Everything that's happened to us. All the stuff we've done. Are we gonna tell them the truth?"

I look at Rick who says "We're gonna tell them who we are."

"But how do you say that? I mean... who are we?" Carl asks a very valid question.

I hear a walker approach. It comes out of the trees in front of us and I pull my gun out on instinct as does the boys and Michonne pulls out her sword and takes down the walker with one slice. That's who we are. We're not afraid any more. We just function and hope for the best.

"There you go. It's a small one. It'll do." Rick says and collects a rabbit from the snare "So, this is just a simple slipknot. Tie one on both ends, then you tighten one side to a branch. Now, you see how the ground here is sort of like a funnel shape?"

"It's a trail?" Carl asks

"That's right. That's where you want to set the noose. So you hide it with leaves. Then you put sticks all around it so any animals going by have to run this way right into the trap." Rick says but I'm paying no attention

"Gwen are you watching" Rick asks

I look down at him with a sad smile "Daryl already taught me how to set up snares, big and small"

Rick looks at me sadly and nods "Yeah, I suppose he would've"

The awkwardness is broken by a scream of help and Carl runs towards it. "Carl!" Rick shouts and follows him.

Michonne and I are right behind them. I see a guy surrounded by a circle of walkers screaming for help, his only weapon being a stick. Carl lifts his gun but Rick grabs him and pulls him away.

"We can't help him!" Rick snaps.

I peek behind the tree to see the guy getting his face munched off. He goes down, the walker go with him. A walker spots us.

"We gotta go!" Michonne says and grips my hand and pulls me back the way we came.

We run back to the tracks and run for it. We have walkers on our trail behind us and we are faced with a small blockade in front of us. Taking out the small number of walkers was easy. We follow the road instead of the tracks for a while.

"Thought maybe there'd be some houses down this way. Maybe even a store. There's got to be some food around here somewhere. Michonne says as we power on.

"Hey, look." Carl says

He has spotted a car. There is only one walker in the immediate vicinity and it can't even stand so Michonne deals with it while the rest of us check the car. It's empty of food but Carl can get some sleep in it. We still have the rabbit that Rick skins and cooks up on a tiny fire.

Carl gets some sleep while the three of us sit on a log with the tiny fire still going "That was one small rabbit." Rick says

"It was something." Michonne says "Got to hand it to the thing. It travelled well."

I let out a quiet giggle "One bite and I was full, seriously, I think that rabbit had a bigger stomach than me" I pull my hair out of its ponytail. The weight of my hair is pulling on my skull and making my head hurt.

Rick chuckles "Have you noticed that's all we talk about anymore? Food. I forgot what this feels like."

"Me, too. I hope we're able to forget again soon." Michonne says

"Well I don't know about you two but food is always on my mind, I try and forget about it out here. Mind over matter and all that" I tell them and lean into Rick.

"We're close. Just got to make it through another day." Rick stomps on the fire and puts it out "If folks there are taking people in, they have to be strong. They have to have a system."

"I wonder if the whole thing's legit." Michonne says

I lift my head and look at her then look at Carl before saying "It has to be."

Branches snap and I'm on my feet in seconds. I look into the dark forest, my heart pounding in my chest. After a few moments of staring, Rick and I sit back down.

"We let people in." Rick says

"We did. So did the Governor." Michonne points out

"Yeah, it's always the same, isn't it? Don't get to know until we know. Maybe this place isn't even there anymore" Rick says

I sigh and rub the back of my head "Man I could go a haircut. My head feels so heavy." I complain and run the back of my neck.

Michonne giggles "Ruining pretty hair like yours is a crime"

"We not past the whole beauty is pain milarky yet?" I ask

Michonne shakes her head "Never"

I hear a guns safety go off and I freeze. "Oh, dearie me. You screwed up, asshole" A familiar voice says

I gasp and reach for my gun just to have it kicked out of my hand. A gun in my face. I look up at the guy holding the gun to me and he's smirking. I swallow the lump in my throat. It's that guy from the house.

"You hear me? You screwed up." The older man continues "Today is a day of reckoning, sir. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe."


	29. No Fairy Tale For Snow

I hear metal hit glass softly and my eyes shift over to the car. Some guy is leaning into the window and leering at Carl in a way that makes my blood boil and my stomach turn at the same time.

The guy continues "shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve. Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh? Mississippi. Nine Mississippi. Eight Mississippi."

"Joe!" A voice I never thought I'd hear again calls from the dark. I can't contain my gasp as I look up. Daryl is walking towards us, his eyes fixed on me with a mix of shock and fear "Hold up."

"You're stopping me on eight, Daryl." The guy says impatiently

"Just hold up." Daryl says

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about." The guy next to the guy who had been pointing his gun in my face says

"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time. Say your piece, Daryl." The older guy says

"These people, you're gonna let 'em go. These are good people." Daryl says moving almost directly in front of me.

"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom." The older guy says

Joe moves so he is between Rick and I, his gun still against Rick's head. He leans down and smells me. I flinch away from him "Miss sweatshirt"

"What?" I ask, scared and confused.

"You left your sweatshirt back at that house. You smell better in person" Joe says

"Ew, get away from me" I snap. Probably shouldn't have but ew!

Joe sits back and hoots with laughter "You're a feisty one, ain't ya? I think we'll keep you" He grips my face and forces me to look at him "You look like Snow White. Unfortunately darling, this will not be a fairy tale for you"

"Joe, hey, you want blood, I get it." Daryl puts down his crossbow and opens his arms "Take it from me, man. Come on"

My heart stops and on instinct I throw myself forward and into Daryl's chest "No!"

"Well Daryl. You know Snow White huh?" Joe asks

"She's a hot little piece, check out that ass and those tits!" The guy who had his gun on me says.

I realise the mistake I made and cling to Daryl tightly and whisper "I'm so sorry"

His arms wrap around me "Don't hurt her, Joe. They're good people"

"Now, Daryl. This man killed our friend. You say he's good people. See, now that right there is a lie. It's a lie!"

A hand grips my hair and I'm pulled from Daryl roughly and sent flying to the floor as Daryl takes the butt of a gun to the gut. He groans and is pushed away.

"No!" I shout

A hand comes down on my face harshly and my head snaps to the side on impact. "Teach him, fellas, teach him all the way."

I watch as Daryl gets beaten and the door of the car is opened and Carl is dragged out. A body descends on mine and I feel hands pulling at my clothes. A cold fear falls over me as I struggle against the guy who had his gun on me earlier.

"No! Get off of me!" I scream, this earns me another slap.

"Shut up bitch!" The guy spits at me

"You'll get yours. You just wait your turn." I hear a guy say

"Listen, it was me. It was just me." Rick says desperately

"See, now that's right. That's not some damn lie. Look, we can settle this. We're reasonable men. First, we're gonna beat Daryl to death." The older guy says and I struggle harder with another cry

"Then we'll have the girls. Then the boy. Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square." The guy continues, ignoring my pleads to leave Daryl and Carl alone.

I am suddenly thankful for my lairs of clothing. It doesn't stop this guy. His hands are on my shirt and he pulls it up as far as it can go. I scream and fight harder. My knife is lying just inches away.

"Please, leave her alone." Daryl cries over his beating

"Let them go!" I hear Rick growl angrily.

I see Carl getting attacked over this guys shoulder. Oh god no! Tears are in my eyes at this point. This guy is grabbing my breasts like they're squeeze toys and I smack his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I snap

He grips my face tightly and licks the side of my face "Snow White tastes good"

The guy pauses as a gunshot is fired. I look around desperately and see the older guy has staggered away from Rick holding his gut. I recognise the look on Rick's face and shudder slightly. These people are in for it.

My distraction gave this guy an opportunity to unbelt my jeans and I kick my leg up but miss my target. "No!" I scream. He is not doing this to me! Not to me! The guy punches me across the face and I feel my mouth fill with blood. I spit it in his face. I'd rather be beat than raped. He takes the bait and starts punching me in the stomach over and over again.

Another gunshot fills the air, followed by a scuffle. I can hear Carl cry out and I fight back, this guy is getting a few licks as well. He is sitting on my legs making it very hard to fight back.

Suddenly I hear a scream. I look up to see Rick spitting flesh out of his mouth and Joe hits the ground with a hole in his neck. There is a pause. The guy on top of me is distracted and I punch him hard in the stomach and dive for my knife. I turn back and throw myself at him and just start stabbing. Any part of his body I can think off. I hear two more gunshots followed by a male scream. I just keep stabbing. Hands grip my wrists and pull me back.

"Angel, Angel, stop! Stop!" Daryl's voice sounds in my ear.

The bloodlust dissipates and I can see properly again. I only hear our breathing now. I break down and start crying uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh, I've got you" Daryl says in my ear as he holds me against him and rocks me back and forward.


	30. Our Weakness

Carl drops down in front of me looking pale. I grab him and pull him to me. The same thing nearly happened to him. Oh God! I hold him tightly.

"Oh, kid, I'm sorry" I cry into his hair.

I feel him shake his head against my chest. "No" He says

I had the sudden desire to start stabbing corpses. Daryl's hand strokes my hair gently and kisses my ear affectionately. I cry harder. I can't even reunite with my husband properly because of these pricks!

Michonne comes over and touches my shoulder "Carl, come with me and we'll clean that cut."

Carl holds onto me tighter. I stroke his hair.

Michonne tries again "Carl, please, Gwen needs… She also…I don't…" She can't figure out what to say but whatever she was trying to get across to Carl, it worked.

He looks at me seriously "I'm sorry this happened to you" He says and kisses my cheek

I grab his wrist "Don't let them win!" I tell him. He looks surprised and I continue gently "You let them into your head they win, dead or alive. Cry over it, be pissed about it but don't let it define you!"

Carl looks shocked then a little relieved then he nods and allows Michonne to lead him away. I look over at Rick who is leaning against the car then turn to Daryl.

"Daryl" I sob and touch his bruising face "I thought you were dead! I thought I would never see you again!"

He shushes me again and kisses me, both of us pull away with a hiss of pain. Daryl frowns and inspects my face closely. "That bastard" He growls

I nod "I antagonized him so he would beat me instead of rape me. Lesser of two evils"

He holds my face to his chest. "You're still beautiful"

"He punched like a girl, I doubt I will even get a black eye, just a pretty bruise on my cheek" I tell him.

He nods "I think so too, it's your stomach I'm worried about. He hit your body more than your face."

I nod "My stomach hurts a lot"

"Let me see" He says.

I nod and shift my body and lie on the ground. Daryl shifts to his knees and picks up his flashlight and turns it on. He lifts my shirt to just under my chest and shines the light over it.

"Rick, come see this" Daryl calls.

There is a rush of movement out of the corner of my eye and Rick bloodied-self drops to my other side. "Oh God" He mutters.

I try to look but the glare of the flashlight dims my vision "What is it?"

"There is not an inch of skin that is not bruised" Rick says and I feel his hands ghost my stomach.

Daryl flashes his flashlight in my face "A busted lip and a bruised cheek. He didn't hit your face as much"

"Yeah still beautiful" Rick says and reaches for my face but stops himself. Daryl looks at him in shock.

Daryl sighs and pushes my shirt back down. I sit up slowly, my stomach screaming with every inch. I look at Rick as the sun begins to rise. "You look like shit" I tell him

Rick smirks "Thanks Gwen"

"You need to sleep" Daryl grunts.

I shake my head and hold his face in my hands "No, I just want to look at you. I'm still trying to convince myself you're here. You're alive."

His hands come up to my face. His finger traces my lips gently, avoiding the cut. "I thought you were dead. I saw you get hit by the bullet and go down, I didn't see you get back up." Then he looks suddenly pissed "I told you to stay by my side!"

"I'm so sorry." I tell him with tears in my eyes.

He smiles and reaches into his pocket and pulls out my lost necklace with the Celtic border surrounding a trinity knot. Very distinct, obviously mine "I found this in the courtyard covered in blood."

He moves my hair off my neck and rubs the area the necklace used to sit "It's not right seeing you without it"

He unclips the chain and leans forward. I grip his arm and take it off him. I turn it and clip it on him instead "I know it's hardly your style but I'd like you to wear it, keep me with you forever"

Daryl smiles and touches the necklace "I'll wear it, for you." He wraps me in his arm, my cheek against the cold of the pendant "I was scared without you" He admits

"Me too, I was fucking terrified! Never again, never! I will never lose you again. You and I, we are glue from now on!" I tell firmly.

Daryl kisses me. I mean he kisses me like, well, exactly how you would kiss someone you love when they come back from the dead. The only thing that prevented us getting naked was Rick's presence. I pull away first, really needing to breath.

An hour or so later, the sun has risen and I'm leaning with my head on Rick's shoulder as Daryl goes to find water. I wanted to go with him but I can barely stand. I'm starting to feel a little better though. Rick had found asprin in the car when we searched it earlier, it's starting to kick in.

"Happy fucking new year" I mutter.

Rick scoffs "Yeah"

Daryl comes back with a water bottle full of water and I lift my head off of Rick's shoulder slowly. Daryl pulls out his red rag and pours water on it.

"We should save it to drink." Rick says

"You can't see yourself, he can. I didn't know what they were." Daryl says handing Rick the cloth and sitting next to me on the ground. I shuffle myself and place my head on Daryl's shoulder instead. His arm goes around my shoulders and holds me to him tightly.

"How'd you wind up with them?" Rick asks

"I was with Beth." Daryl says, my head snaps up and I stare at Daryl in shock "We got out together. I was with her for a while."

"Is she dead?" Rick asks

I bite my lip in anticipation of the answer "She's just gone. After that, that's when they found me. I mean, I knew they were bad, but they had a code. It was simple. Stupid, but it was something. It was enough."

"And you were alone." Rick says

"They said they were looking for some guy. Last night they said they spotted him. I was hanging back. I was gonna leave. But I stayed. That's when I saw it was you four. Right when you saw me. I didn't know what they could do." Daryl says. He strokes my hair gently.

"It's not on you, Daryl. Hey. It's not on you. You being back with us here, now, that's everything. You're my brother." Rick says.

I look between them and smile, remaining quiet, letting them have their bromance moment.

"Hey, what you did last night... anybody would have done that." Daryl says after a small silence

"No, not that." Rick says

"Something happened. That ain't you." Daryl says

"Daryl, you saw what I did to Tyreese. It ain't all of it but that's me. That's why I'm here now. That's why Carl and Gwen are. I want to keep them safe. That's all that matters." Rick says

I look over at him, feeling a cross between surprised and not. "Rick, you did what you did. No one is judging. As a matter of fact I'm grateful." I shudder violently "I don't even want to contemplate what would've happened otherwise"

"Angel, don't" Daryl says holding me tighter.

"Sorry, It's kind of hard not to think about." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I stand quickly and shake my arms and jump a little "I'm British, I don't get emotional. What the hell are you Americans doing to me? I'm going soft"

Daryl stands "You're far from soft, Angel."

Rick stands and taps on the car window as Daryl pulls me into his arms "I almost forgot how great you feel in my arms" He whispers in my ear

"Really? I never. I could only sleep remembering your strong arms around me at night with your smell around me, your voice in my ear, making me feel safe. It kept me going" I tell him quietly

He stares at me intently, his jaw loose. I laugh a little "Listen to me, it's you that made me soft. Damn you Dixon, you're my weakness"

Daryl kisses me slowly and gently. Lovingly. He pulls away and puts his forehead against mine "You've always been my weakness, Mrs Dixon"

I sniff back tears "You're gonna make me cry again"

Daryl chuckles at me. "Right, come on you two"

I look over at Rick and nod "Right, yeah."


	31. Suspicion

We raid the dead guy's bags looking for weapons, ammunition and food. Michonne freezes while searching one of the bag and pulls out a hoodie, my hoodie. She looks at it then drops it with a cry of disgust.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking between her and my hoodie.

"They kept your sweatshirt to…" She looks at Carl

"To masturbate with?" I ask

She looks at me wide eyed but nods. I baulk "Ew, that's is fucking disgusting, burn it!"

Daryl looks at the hoodie with anger "I didn't even realise they had that"

"Uh, let's just go before I start stabbing corpses again" I mutter angrily and storm off.

We head back to the tracks and towards Terminus. I stay in the back and hold Daryl's hand tightly. I smile. All I need now is my sister and Nephew and I'm complete. We come across another sign, this one is on the ground.

"We're getting close. Be there before sundown." Daryl says

"Now we head through the woods. We don't know who they are." Rick says

Daryl nods "All right."

I'm ready, all defences are up in my head. I'm ready for anything. We head through the woods until we come across fences. I peer through the gaps in the fence and it looks pretty quiet in there.

"We all spread out, watch for a while, see what we see, and get ready. We all stay close." Rick says.

"Cool. I'll go with Daryl" I say

Daryl scoffs "Like you had a choice"

When Daryl and I come back Rick as placed the duffle bag of weapons into a hole he dug. He places his pistol in it and looks up at us "Just in case" He says

"We're gonna climb the fence" Rick says once he's finished burying the duffle

"Oh great, ready for a laugh?" I ask

Rick shakes his head with a smile "You jumped off a roof, you can climb a fence"

"You caught me though" I mutter.

Rick climbs the fence first and Daryl gives me a boost and I manage to climb over the fence with a lot more ease than I thought I would. I pull my gun out as Daryl leads the way towards a half open door. He inspects the doorway before heading in and down a corridor.

I hear a female voice say "Terminus, those who arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all lines intersect. There are maps at the crossings to help guide you with your journey. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus, sanctuary for all. Community for all"

We walk right in "Hello" Rick says to the old woman speaking into the radio.

She looks up in fright as we enter and takes off her headphones. "Hello" Rick says to the bigger group of people next tables and stuff.

We stand in a straight line side by side. I don't think any of us realised we had done it. "Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." A guy says with a sigh. He turns around and walks over to us "You here to rob us?"

Rick steps forward and puts his gun away, I lower mine to my side fully but don't holster it "No. We wanted to see you before you saw us." Rick says

"Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Ahem. Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit." The guy says smiling at us

"We have." I reply stepping forward "I'm Guinevere, this is Rick. That's Carl, Daryl, Michonne."

"You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you're here for?" Gareth asks

"Yes." Rick replies

"Good. You found it." Gareth says, smile still in place "Hey, Alex. This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer." A smaller guy with a short beard rushes over and waves at us "Alex will take you, ask you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you. All right. I'm sure you understand."

I look from Rick to Carl, Michonne and Daryl feeling hesitant. Rick nudges my arm. I look at him and he nods.

Rick takes his gun out and lowers it "Yes, I do."

I place my gun on the ground and my knife and hold my arms out. I look over at Daryl as he's getting patted down.

"I'd hate to see the other guy." Alex says to Daryl who does not look happy

"You would." Rick says

Gareth moves to me and looks at me with a look of surprise "Oh, you're pretty." I look at him shocked, very uncomfortable with him patting me down "Sorry, that slipped out by accident" He says with a grin

I shrug "It's alright" I wince as he passes my stomach and bend a little.

He looks at me surprised "You okay?"

I nod "Fine"

"They deserve it?" Alex asks

"Yes." Carl replies

Gareth steps away from me "Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions."

The Alex guy hands our weapons back. I take mine surprised.

"Okay. Follow me." Alex says.

I look at Daryl with a shrug and follow the guy. He leads us out to a courtyard that reminds of the one we had at the prison. "So how long's this place been here?" Daryl asks him

"Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow a path. Some folks were heading to the coast, others out west or up north, but they all wound up here." Alex explains leading us to an older, brown haired woman cooking on the barbeque. That smell, it's not like regular meat… I know that smell

"Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." The woman says. I stare at the meat

"Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Alex asks

"Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?" Michonne asks

"The more people become a part of us, we get stronger." He hands a plate to Carl and I stare at the meat. That's not… "That's why we put up the signs, invite people in. It's how we survive"

My gun is out and pointed at the guy at the same time Rick jumps him and puts a gun to his head "Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick asks angrily.

I look at the watch and gasp. That's Glenn's! "Rick, this meat, its human"


	32. Fucking With The Wrong People

My group look at me surprised, as do the people around us. "What? That's ridiculous!" Alex yells

"I'm a Forensic Anthropologist I can tell the difference between animal and human bone" I point to the meet on the floor, "That is the distal end of a humans ulna"

Rick looks at me angrily confused "The bottom part of the arm bone!" I shout at him.

"This is sick!" Rick growls. "The watch, where did you get it?"

"You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun." Alex pleads

"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim?" Rick asks "Where'd you get the watch? Where'd you get the watch?!"

"Don't do anything! I have this! You just put it down. You put it down!" Alex yells up at his sniper. The sniper lowers his gun "You want to listen to me. There's a lot of us." He says quieter to Rick

"Where did you get the watch?" Rick asks again

"I got it off of a dead one. I didn't think he'd need it." Alex replies

"What about the riot gear? The poncho?" Rick asks

"Got the riot gear off a dead cop. Found the poncho on a clothesline." Gareth says from behind us.

My gun falls straight to Gareth who is walking towards us looking cool as a cucumber

"Gareth, we can wait." Alex says

"Shut up, Alex." Gareth says impatiently but calmly

"You talk to me." Rick snaps at Gareth

"What's there left to say? You don't trust us anymore." Gareth says

"Gareth." Alex starts

"Shut up." Gareth snaps

"Gareth, please." Alex pleads

"It's okay. It's okay. Rick, what do you want?" Gareth asks, switching back to calm

"Where are our people?" Rick asks angrily

"You didn't answer the question." Gareth says

Gunshots go off. Rick shoots Alex and we run. Bullets are shot at my feet and I back up instantly. "This way!" Daryl yells

More gunshots are fired at our feet giving us little option to go backwards. We run towards what we think is freedom just to see the shutters fall. Fuck!

"Through here!" Daryl yells heading for a gate. It's locked!

I see a door behind us "This way!" I call and burst through it.

Bullets ricochet off the ground near our feet forcing us to run harder. We are forced to turn corner after corner. We pass a fenced off area full of disarticulated human remain.

"Oh my God. They're cannibals!" I shout as we run.

I hear people scream for help in the number of containers around. I follow my group through a doorway. I falter in my steps when we enter. It's like a shrine. A temple even. There is writing in big, black letters on the wall that read 'Never Again, Never Trust, We First, Always'

"These people, I don't think they're trying to kill us." Michonne says

"No, they were aiming at our feet." Rick replies.

"That's because they want to catch us, cook us and eat us!" I snap at them "There!" I shout pointing at a door.

We run for it but someone slam it shut. We move towards another door "Here" Daryl says

"Go!" Rick shouts.

We follow Daryl through the door quickly. We get outside again and are sprinting for the fence when men with guns pop up along the entire length, guns pointed at us. I look behind me and sigh. We're surrounded on all sides and fucked!

We are forced to stop and surrender. "Drop your weapons, now!" Gareth yells.

We all look at each other trying to decide wither or not it was worth it. Wither on not we should just chance it. We would've if it wasn't for Carl.

"Now!" Gareth shouts.

We all drop our weapons. "Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go. You do what we say, the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway." Gareth shouts down at us. Rick looks at Carl a moment before walking off to the train car. I watch with my breath held

"Now the archer." Garth shouts. Daryl looks at me and hesitates for a moment. I nod at him and he walk over to Rick

"Now the samurai." Michonne looks between me and Carl with fear in her eyes before walking over to Rick and Daryl.

I look at Carl who is staring at me terrified. I try to look reassuring, I think I failed. "Now you, Snow White." I cringe. How dare he call me that!

I look up at Gareth and glare before heading off the train car.

Gareth shouts "Stand at the door, ringleader, archer, samurai, Snow White, in that order"

We do as he asks. I stare at Carl in fear. "My Son!" Rick yells.

There's a pause followed by Gareth shouting "Go, kid"

"Ringleader, open the door and go in." Gareth yells

"I'll go in with him." Rick shouts back

"Don't make us kill him now." Gareth shouts back

Rick opens the door and walks in. The rest of us follow. We all hesitate at the door until Carl is in. The door closes plunges us into Darkness. Daryl's fingers enclose my wrist.

"Rick?" A voice sounds from the shadows "You're here"

"Glenn?" I say moving forward.

Suddenly two figures break from the shadows and tackle me out of Daryl's grip "Gwen!" You're alive! Thank God" Nessa cries into my chest.

I hold her and Andy tightly and cry "Oh my God, I knew you'd be alive!"

We separate and I look into the shadows and grin more. Sasha, Bob, Glenn, Maggie, they're all here. Plus three people I don't recognise and one being the hesitant member of the Governor's crew.

"They're our friends. They helped save us." Maggie says

"Yeah. Now they're friends of ours." Daryl says

"For however long that'll be." The big ginger guy with the crew cut and beard says

"No." Rick says firmly, gaining the guy's attention.

"They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out." Rick says walking over to the door

"Find out what?" crew cut asks

"They're fucking with the wrong people." Rick says


End file.
